Gentleman
by BlackElement7
Summary: He openly advertised the fact that he was no gentleman; indeed, everyone knew he was a rake. So why was she so infatuated with a gardening tool? ItaSaku AU
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been reading all of these books that are set in England during the times of the kings and queens, and I've been itching to write a story set there. So I tried. Here follows my poor attempt at ItaSaku. Yes, they are out of character, but Itachi hasn't had to kill anybody (at least, I don't think so), and the world is a little bit kinder. Without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I WANT TO KILL KISHIMOTO. SO THERE.**

**- - -**

"My thanks again for escorting me," Sakura murmured to her dark-haired partner.

He grunted his acknowledgement and helped her out of the carriage without a word, and something tugged at her heart. She had been sent to the dance with the young lord in hopes that he might take a fancy to her and consider courting her.

She had been told that it was her duty to procure a wealthy husband before she was too old to have children and would do her best to fulfill it, but her mother knew it was too much to ask of her to expect her to throw herself at every lord available and thus did most of the choosing of potential husbands.

Sakura understood that she was fortunate to have a mother who went out of her way to select gentlemen closer to her age. Most girls were courted by ancients and infants alike.

She shuddered at the thought and her escort mistook her repulsion for shivering.

"You are cold, milady," he stated. Without waiting for a confirmation, he draped his jacket, still warm from his body, over her.

"Thank you," she whispered, not bothering to correct him.

Tonight her escort was the Lord Sasuke Uchiha, younger son of the Duke of Fanshire, Fugaku. He was younger than her by a few months, but considering that her favourite cousin had been wedded to a boy ten years her junior – and she a mere child of thirteen – it was a relief.

They were greeted by their hostess, who brushed flaming red hair out of her face to make eyes at Sakura's escort.

"Lord Sasuke, how nice to see you," she fawned. With merely a nod in Sakura's direction, he gestured for her to enter. He himself dallied a while longer to speak with the hostess, who had not once glanced in Sakura's direction.

Sakura gave them both a look of disdain and swept gracefully inside, where she was nearly blinded by the myriad of colours.

"A little overwhelming at first, is it not?" a smooth, masculine voice breathed by her ear unexpectedly.

She almost flinched but managed to keep her composure as a gentleman with long brown hair offered her his arm with a bow. "Oh! I apologize! I didn't hear you come up behind me!"

"It is quite all right," he assured her, smiling slowly. "There is much sound to distract you tonight. May I have a dance, my lady?"

She glanced at him, blushing." "Well, I'm not sure, my lord…"

"Neji Hyuuga, at your service," he supplied quickly, giving her another charming smile. "I am waiting for my fiancée, and I happened to catch sight of you looking very lost amidst the crowd and thought that I should help you find your way. I'm sure your beau will not mind if I steal his lovely lady for a while… At least until my own lady arrives."

Since Sasuke had not appeared from his chat with Karin, Sakura shrugged elegantly and took Neji's proffered hand. "Lead on, Lord Hyuuga."

His feet moved perfectly through the complex dance steps and his face stayed ever serene as he asked, "May I know the name of the lady with whom I dance?

Her eyes twinkled at him. "Certainly, my lord. I am Lady Sakura, of the Haruno family. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"No," he replied politely, "the pleasure is mine."

"You would deny me pleasure and claim it for your own?" she teased gently. And it was worth it, to see his expression change at last.

He spluttered for a moment before smiling at her, more genuinely than before. "You are unique, Lady Sakura," he told her.

"So I have been told," she commented wryly. They exchanged more pleasantries until the dance ended, and she gave a curtsy.

"Thank you for the dance, Lord Hyuuga," she smiled prettily, pulling away. "Perhaps your lady has arrived, and I must find my escort…"

"Let me help you – " he began, but the crowd had already swept her away.

As the whirling plethora of dancers drew her away from Neji, Sakura wondered where Sasuke could be. Perhaps he was still with red-haired Lady Karin; for, she reflected, they had seemed well acquainted.

Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt when someone snatched her hands and slipped an arm around her waist.

The clear smell of rainwater and pine, so different from the heady perfume favoured by most, filled her senses as her impromptu partner leaned down to whisper in her hear, he being so much taller than her that at her fullest height she only reached his collarbones.

"My apologies for bringing you into my problems, but I am being pursued by multiple young ladies. Could I persuade you to help me?"

His voice was like velvet, sweeping silkily over her, and she found herself nodding shyly.

"Y-yes, my lord. Of course I will help you," she whispered.

"Good," he replied.

Clearing her throat, she added, "But why are you trying to rid yourself of them by pulling another woman into the fray? What if I had been one of them?"

"It is better to be mauled by one than by many," he laughed lowly in her ear, and she finally looked up at him. Dark eyes of obsidian observed her back, and for a moment she could have sworn that she saw a flash of crimson, but shook it off as a trick of the light. Lips of the palest rose quartz curled upward in a delicate smirk, and hair of the same hue of his eyes framed a face chiseled of alabaster.

It was the deep lines etched under those eyes, however, that drew her attention, and had her hands not been held captive by his she would have reached out to touch them.

He saw a maiden of a pale, perfect complexion with eyes of wide, sparkling jade. Her hair was strands of rosette pink, outlining a pale heart-shaped face, and he was utterly captivated by the innocence which she radiated unconsciously.

"Might I know the name of the lady who has rescued me?" he purred into her ear, watching in amusement as she coloured most adorably.

"S-Sakura Haruno, lord," she answered timidly. "And may I know the name of the gentleman who has whisked me from the midst of the crowd?"

He surprised her by chuckling softly. "I am no gentleman, my lady," he laughed quietly by the side of her face. His expression sobered as he added, "But now I recognize you. Are you not the young lady who accompanied Sasuke Uchiha here tonight?"

Sakura nodded abashedly, no longer listening to the slow waltz as they spun, transfixed by the onyx pools which he called eyes. It was solely he who was leading now, and she did not notice when he gently began guiding her in a different direction.

"Yes, I am. He went to speak with Lady Karin, and ever since…" She trailed off, shrugging helplessly.

Her raven-haired partner made a harsh sound in the back of his throat, and when he spoke there was something akin to disapproval in his deep voice.

"Well, he is finished conversing with her now, so let us go over and greet him."

As he spoke, he manoeuvred them both so that within moments, Sakura found herself standing before Sasuke.

"Where have you been?" he asked coldly. Sakura pretended not to see the red-haired woman beside him and opened her mouth to reply, but before she could make a sound, a familiar baritone spoke up from behind her.

"The lady has been searching for you, Sasuke. Perhaps she should be the one asking where _you_ were."

Sasuke gaped at the man who placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. His eyes narrowed, and he let out a strangled hiss. "Itachi…" So this was the infamous Itachi, Marquess of Mirrorwood and Sasuke's older brother.

"You seem well, foolish little brother." The older man tilted his head in acknowledgement. "Farewell, my dear lady. Until we meet again." With a gracious nod to a fuming Sasuke and a bold kiss to Sakura's lips, he was gone.

Sakura stared after him dazedly but was quickly brought back to the present when Sasuke clenched his teeth and snarled in rage.

"Sasuke – " Karin began, grabbing his arm and simpering, but he shook her off and dragged Sakura onto the polished wood of the ballroom floor. Karin glowered at the pink-haired woman, who tactfully ignored her.

"Lord Sasuke?" Sakura asked hesitantly, worried that he might snap at her.

Instead, he looked carefully at her. "Yes, my lady?" His voice was low and tight, but his eyes – black like his brother's – showed her the most attention that she'd gotten from him all night, perhaps ever. It was certainly the most he'd ever shown her with her mother's hawklike chaperoning, intent on discouraging impropriety and protecting her daughter's virtue – and she'd succeeded.

Nothing remotely romantic had ever happened to Sakura, and the older Uchiha brother had been the first to touch her lips.

_Mother would throw a fit,_ she thought silently to herself, absently raising a hand to her lips. It did not go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Stay away from him," he commanded abruptly. When she looked at him in confusion, his eyes flickered to the side and he mumbled, "He has no sense of honour, and I wouldn't want to see you disgraced."

Her mouth formed an "o" of comprehension, and she beamed gratefully at him.

"Sasuke!" Karin hurried over to them and hesitated, looking up at him coyly through her long lashes. "The banquet is ready, so if you would follow me – " She sauntered off, swaying her hips.

Without glancing once at the redhead with whom he had seemed so friendly before, Sasuke offered Sakura his arm and led her to the long supper table with its pristine cloth.

"Sasuke!" Karin pouted, tugging at his sleeve. "There is an empty seat beside mine, and I was wondering…"

His lips tightened. "Lady Sakura and I shall sit together," he said firmly. "There, my lady; that looks fine." Putting gentle pressure on her arm, he guided her to a seat across from a woman with her hair up in two buns atop her head. Beside her sat –

"Lord Neji!" His name burst out of her mouth before she could restrain herself, and Sasuke, Neji, and the woman beside him looked up.

Neji's face broke into a small smile as he recognized her. "Lady Haruno," he greeted calmly. "It is delightful to see that you have found your escort." Sasuke gave him a curt nod.

At his cordial tone, the young lady across from Sakura relaxed a little, only to stiffen up again when Sakura turned to her.

"Hello!" she chirped. "Lord Sasuke, you seem to be acquainted. Introduce us, please."

"This is Neji Hyuuga, the Marquess of Spinshire, and Lady Tenten," Sasuke stated monotonously. "Hyuuga, my lady, may I introduce Lady Sakura Haruno."

Sakura offered a hand to Tenten, who shook it slowly. "Have you met Neji before?" the brunette woman wondered aloud.

"My lord was kind enough to rescue me from the overwhelming colours at the beginning of the dance," Sakura replied honestly. "May I ask, Lady Tenten, if you and Lord Neji are engaged?"

Tenten sat up a little. "Why, yes we are," she answered stiffly. "Why do you ask?"

Unexpectedly, Sakura's eyes went misty and she let out a dreamy sigh. "You and Lord Neji look perfect together," she murmured wistfully. Then she smiled, breaking through the gloom. "I wish you well!"

Neji smirked and Tenten relaxed completely, letting a smile adorn her own face. "Thank you, Lady Sakura," she said quietly.

"Just Sakura," Sakura requested.

Tenten's smile widened. "Then you must call me Tenten," she returned.

As the two women chatted, Neji looked straight at Sasuke. "I saw your brother with Lady Haruno," he said, keeping his voice low. He raised an eyebrow in question.

Sasuke's reply was swept away by the clamor of voices, and Neji frowned.

"What…?" But by then Sakura and Tenten had turned to include them in the conversation.

None of them noticed the lady of the household saunter away. "My lady?" a servant stammered. His mistress merely brushed past him, a smug smile on her painted scarlet lips. It stayed there for the remainder of the night.

"It is getting late, my lady," Sasuke observed as the banquet drew to an end. "Shall we go?"

"Ah, yes, please," Sakura replied, rising. "Should we thank the hostess before we depart…?"

Sasuke grunted. "That will not be necessary," he told her firmly. "The carriage is waiting outside." Reluctantly, Sakura acquiesced and allowed herself to be steered out the large, gilded doors.

Inside, Tenten watched worriedly as Karin fumed at Sasuke's unannounced departure. She touched Neji's arm lightly with her fingertips, and they made their own flight.

- - -

The Haruno matriarch smiled, pleased with her work, as she watched the young lord help her daughter up the steps to their large abode. He was the second son of a duke, a fine catch for Sakura, and seemed as enamoured of her as was possible for a stoic Uchiha.

"Lady Sakura," Sasuke began, but was cut off by a finger put to his lips.

"Just Sakura, please." Emerald eyes twinkled merrily, but her face was sober.

His lips quirked upwards slightly. "Very well. Sakura, then; I will see you tomorrow evening. Dress moderately." With the musky scent that was uniquely his lingering behind him, he kissed her hand and disappeared.

The moment he was out of sight, Sakura's mother was beside herself, fluttering her hands and almost bursting with glee. "Is he not wonderful, daughter? Your father will be pleased!"

Sakura smiled faintly. "Yes, he is wonderful, mother," she said softly, climbing the marble steps to the second level of the house. "If you will excuse me, I am tired and wish to retire to bed."

"Good night!" her mother's call floated up to follow her to her room until she shut the white door and began to dress for sleep.

An amused voice startled her just as she was beginning to slip on her nightgown. "As much as I enjoy the excellent view with which you are providing me, I feel compelled to announce my presence." A lean, tall figure unfolded itself from the shadows beside her bed.

Blushing furiously, Sakura's mind went blank, and she mechanically donned the rest of her nightclothes. Only once she was fully dressed did she face the intruder.

"What are you doing in my room?!" she hissed furiously. "What are you doing in my room, damn you?!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "That is no language for a lady," he said calmly, not expecting her reply of "To hell with that!"

"In my room I am no lady," she replied austerely. "Now tell me why you are _here_, in my room. No gentleman visits a lady's chamber without permission."

He gave a chuckle. "I have already told you: I am no gentleman. I wished to visit you, so here I am."

"And you followed your brother and me home, I expect?"

"Of course, my lady. It was quite easy."

She snorted in an unladylike manner. "You could have come in the door, you know."

He inclined his head with a roguish smirk. "But it is ever so much more fun this way. As I have said, I am no respectable gentleman. I pay no attention to rules and regulations."

"Isn't that the truth?" she muttered, not bothering to keep it under her breath. "What do you want?" When he shrugged fluidly with a grace which she envied, she continued, "As long as you are here, pray tell me why you stole my first kiss tonight."

He scoffed, dark eyes boring into hers. "_That,_ my lady… that was no kiss," he told her.

"It was to me!" she protested indignantly. "It was my first, too!"

Itachi's smirk widened, and he advanced until he was directly in front of her. "I will not apologize for it, but as compensation I will show you what a kiss truly feels like."

Without further ado, he gripped her chin with a slender, long-fingered hand and lowered his mouth onto hers.

Beryl eyes flew wide open as his tongue probed at her lips and eventually gained entrance to her mouth, and though she struggled wildly at first, before long she had relented sufficiently enough to experience the bewildering sensation of having someone else's tongue in her mouth.

He saw incomprehension fill her eyes but disregarded it for the moment, opting instead to concentrate on coaxing her tongue to move against his. Though shock still gripped her tightly, he soon had her experimenting timidly.

The clear scents of the forest filled her sense of smell once more as his free hand came up to support her head, tilting it back slightly so that he could explore further the interior of her mouth.

He pulled back just as black began to dot her vision from the lack of oxygen, giving her parted lips one last, loving nip before parting from her completely. She looked up at him in confusion, and his eyes softened fractionally at the naïve trust conveyed in her verdant gaze.

"Well, lady?" he asked in a voice quite warmer than the norm. When she said nothing, he prompted, "Was that better than your 'first kiss', the one I stole?"

She stopped gazing at him and snapped, "You stole that one as well, you miscreant! I did not give you permission to kiss me!"

His smirk returned as he commented, "You protested not, my lady. Most would have slapped me and tried to scream by now."

Rolling her eyes dismissively, Sakura sighed and sat down on her satin-sheeted bed. "If you insist on breaking rules, you might as well call me Sakura, Lord Uchiha."

Onyx eyes glinted discreetly at her naïveté. "Many women would hesitate to approach their bed with a strange man in their chamber, little one."

She bristled angrily. "I am not little!" she protested. "And why should I not sit on my bed? It is my bed."

In a moment, she was pinned to said bed by his body, his moonlight-illuminated face hovering mere inches above hers.

"Many things can happen in a bed, little one," he breathed, fanning her face. She trembled at the feel of his taut body pressed against hers, but he slowly got off of her. "Luckily for you, though I am no gentleman I do possess a conscience. Fear not."

Despite his comforting words – the first of the kind ever spoken by him to a woman – she was like a deer ready to bolt, eyes wide and frightened. She began to understand why her mother never allowed the young lords to keep her company alone upstairs.

"Sakura." It was the first time he had ever said her name, and she shivered at the intensity of his tone. "I will not harm you, little one." He sat down on her bed and drew her into his lap, putting his arms around her and resting his chin on her head.

"L-Lord Uchiha – " she quavered, her voice soft and tremulous.

"Just Itachi will do," he cooed, blowing gently in her ear.

She squirmed uncomfortably in his hold, flushing crimson. "M-my mother is coming upstairs," she whispered.

Biting back a curse of annoyance, he stood and placed her tenderly on her bed and kissed her forehead in farewell.

"I will see you again, Sakura – " and then he was out the window, merely a shadow in the night.

- - -

**Oh my gosh. I'm obsessed with "Oh! My Love" by Itachi's voice actor, Ishikawa Hideo. It's weird but pretty(ish) at the same time. So there's my pathetic attempt at romance… I know that the names of their homes (Spinshire and Fanshire and Mirrorwood?) are kinda cheesy and stupid-sounding, but if you have any good names, I'm open to ideas. **

**OMG BlackElement7 actually went and researched something. GASP. I spent hours learning about peerage in Britain, and I'm still quite sure that I'm not completely correct. I don't mind being corrected… ' **

**So, drop me a line and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, with the obsessions. OMG ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI KANDA KANDA KANDA ULQUIORRA ULQUIORRA ULQUIORRA. So there. Okay, now that that's done, I will continue with the story. **

**Seriously. What would happen if I kept ranting instead of typing the chapter…? I guess we'll never know.**

**(I'm kinda guessing it would involve you guys and large, blunt objects and a whole world of pain for me…)**

**Just in case I forgot last time, (nope, I didn't), disclaimer: IF I OWNED NARUTO IT WOULD BE CALLED ITACHI. Maybe. And the plot might move a little bit faster. And, unfortunately, it would probably be shojo. Heh…**

**- - -**

"Lady Sakura," a soft voice called. "You must awaken at once!" Despite her quiet words, the maid whipped the sheets off of Sakura with surprising force and all but stuffed her into a regal crimson gown.

"Eh?" the rosette-haired girl blinked groggily as she was handed over from one servant to another.

"There is a young man waiting to see you, my lady!" one of the younger maids chattered as she brushed Sakura's hair.

"And he is very handsome," another chimed in. Sakura's eyes widened but before she could say a word, she found herself standing, flustered and only half-awake, in front of Sasuke Uchiha.

"L-Lord – "

He stopped her, smirking gently. "My name is Sasuke," he said, meeting her half-lidded eyes. "Won't you use it, Sakura?"

Suddenly, she was completely awake. "Of course, S-Sasuke," she stammered. "But why are you here?"

He knelt dramatically and took her hand but deadpanned his words. "Your fair visage dwelled in my dreams as I slumbered, so that I could not wait until tonight to visit you."

She refrained from rolling her eyes and instead pasted a small smile on her face, waiting impatiently for him to arrive at his point.

"Would you honour me by taking a walk with me?" he finished solemnly.

She allowed her smile to grow a little. "Yes, my – Sasuke," she replied demurely. "Permit me to alert my mother…"

"I am present, daughter," the older Lady Haruno spoke up from her place at the top of the stairs. "I am not yet dressed for the day, but you may certainly go out. Go, then, and let me not keep you."

At a gesture from their mistress, the maids politely shepherded Sakura and Sasuke out the door.

"Shall we take a stroll around town?" Sasuke gallantly offered his arm to Sakura, who took it with a cheerful laugh.

She nodded, neatly skirting a damp patch of grass and inhaling a deep breath of fresh air. The trees in the distance gave off a woodsy smell which recalled the visitor she had entertained the night before.

As she remembered Itachi with a blush, her hand rose unconsciously to her lips. Sasuke mistook her action for remembrance of the first kiss Itachi had stolen, and his brow creased.

"My brother seemed very interested in you," he remarked suddenly. "You have never met him before?"

She shook her head. "Perhaps he has seen me somewhere, but we have never spoken before last night," she replied softly.

He scowled, unappeased. "He should have asked to be introduced first, before asking for a dance. Come to think of it now, so should the Hyuuga."

She shrugged, as if it was no big deal. "There was no time. I understand he was attempting to evade a few of those… creatures masquerading as ladies. Lord Neji was saving me from the crowd; besides, you introduced us afterwards."

He chuckled and seemed satisfied with that, so she held her tongue and said nothing else.

"Sakura!" a familiar female voice exclaimed just as a male voice called, "Uchiha!" They turned to see Tenten and Neji exit the exquisitely-carved doors of a large mansion.

"Tenten, Lord Neji!" Sakura cried happily. "How are you today?"

"Very well, thank you." Neji inclined his head coolly. "Tenten an I were headed to the theatre. To where are you bound?"

Sasuke placed an arm around Sakura's waist and drew her in close to his body, extracting a startled sound from her. "We are simply taking a walk to enjoy the morning air," he said.

"How sweet," Tenten sighed, clasping her hands in front of her. "Come, Neji. We mustn't keep Lady Hinata waiting. We are very sorry, but we must be on our way now!" Neji hailed a nearby carriage and held the door open for his fiancée. He tipped his hat and she blew a kiss, and they were off.

"Would you like a frozen sweet, Sakura?" Sasuke inquired, gesturing toward a vendor on the streets.

She smiled in confirmation and beamed when he placed the precious sweet in her hands. "Thank you, Sasuke!"

He nodded, took her elbow, and led her back to the Haruno home as she ate. "I will see you tonight," he told her briskly. "May I kiss you goodbye?"

Flushing darkly, she presented her cheek to him. He pressed his lips to the side of her face and, as she turned back to look at him, to her mouth in a chaste kiss.

"Sasuke!" she squeaked in mortification. He merely smirked and whisked away.

"The courting has begun," the Haruno matriarch said to herself quietly. Raising her voice, she beckoned to a maid. "Inform my daughter that the master and I request her presence in the dining hall."

"Yes, mistress." The maid bowed. Lady Haruno watched her go before retreating to said hall, where her husband awaited her.

"My lady," the meek voice of a maid brought Sakura out of her thoughts. "The master and mistress wait in the dining hall to break fast with you."

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she glided into the room. "Is it not a little late to be breaking fast?"

"Ah, daughter, we are actually having a very early dinner," her father told her, eyes twinkling amusedly. "You may need to eat something later to keep you until supper."

"Yes, Father," she murmured as she slowly and gracefully sank down into the chair at her seat.

She had just raised her cup of tea to her lips when her mother exclaimed that Sasuke Uchiha had begun courting her daughter; only the training ingrained into her mind from birth kept the hot liquid within her mouth.

The Haruno patriarch's eyebrows rose slightly, but he only commented, "He is a good man, daughter."

Swallowing with difficulty, she nodded obediently. "Yes, Father. He has asked to see me again tonight."

A maid approached her once she had finished speaking, waiting patiently to be noticed.

Sakura turned to her. "Yes?"

"The countess Tenten requests your presence in the Hyuuga household, my lady," the girl reported dutifully.

"Very well." Sakura stood quietly, wondering what Tenten wanted. "If you will excuse me, Mother, Father, I shall visit Lady Tenten."

"Of course, dear," her mother chimed. Her father grunted his permission. The maid reappeared with Sakura' hat and gloves, silently handing them to her. "Take care, and convey my greetings to the countess!"

"I shall, Mother," Sakura promised as she opened the door, not noticing the maid start as she remembered something suddenly. She strode quickly in the direction of the Hyuuga mansion, and Tenten was just greeting her when the maid caught up, panting.

"My lady!" she coughed, straightening up with difficulty. "Before Lady Tenten's messenger arrived, a woman asked me to deliver this to you as I was coming back from the market!" She held out a white envelope, which Sakura took cautiously.

"Who was it?" Tenten asked curiously.

The maid's forehead wrinkled as she thought. "A viscountess, my lady, but her name escapes me…"

"What did she look like?" Sakura inquired, speaking softly so as not to frighten the memory away.

The girl's face brightened. "She had fiery red hair – I remember thinking that she looked like very bad luck, my lady, but if I might say, it had no style at all. It was short on one side and long on the other!"

Tenten's lips tightened. "Karin," she muttered under her breath. "Thank you for remembering," she told the maid, who bowed, recognizing a dismissal when she heard one, and ran off. "Sakura, come in."

She ushered her friend into the parlour and pushed her down eagerly. "Would you like some tea?" Without waiting for an answer, she sent a servant scurrying off for the drink.

Waving the mysterious letter, Sakura began. "If you don't mind, I'd like to look through this… Would you excuse my horrible manners?"

"Sakura – " Tenten tried to stop her, but it was too late.

Sliding a dainty hand into the small white envelope, Sakura withdrew a sheet of yellow paper and scanned the loopy handwriting which covered its surface. Her eyes dimmed and narrowed, and she inhaled sharply through her nose.

"What is it?" Tenten demanded, glancing worriedly at her friend's pale face. She had a feeling that she already knew what it was.

Without a word, Sakura handed her the letter, letting the envelope flutter to the ground. She sank back into the couch, eyes looking lost and troubled.

"She claims that Sasuke is only courting me because his brother shows interest in me," she whispered. "Tenten, tell me it's not true. I know that brothers can be very competitive, but tell me he feels something for me…"

Tenten tore her eyes from Karin's letter, chocolatey brown orbs alight with anxiety. "Sakura, I'm not going to outright tell you that he doesn't feel anything for you," she said gently.

"Tenten…"

"Sakura, you know me better than that."

"Of course I do!"

"So I'm not going to tell you that he doesn't feel anything for you."

"I sense a 'but' in there."

"I had wanted to break the news to you before you had a chance to hear it less pleasantly. Forgive me; I do not know how to say this after Karin's blunt, callous words. Nevertheless, I will soften it as much as I can. The first night we met, I sat beside Neji, across from you and the Uchiha. Do you recall?"

Soundlessly, Sakura nodded. She straightened up, knowing what Tenten was attempting to say.

"While you and I were talking to each other, I kept an eye on Neji and the Uchiha. Neji mentioned Uchiha's brother, and Uchiha replied so quietly that Neji could not hear his answer. That may be when Karin heard," Tenten continued softly, pouring some more tea into Sakura's cup.

"And you heard, even though Lord Neji did not?" The crimson-clad, pink-haired young woman raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"No." Tenten shook her head slowly. "My father's mother is partially deaf, so my family and I – we can all read lips." She looked up, eyes watery. "I am afraid that Lord Sasuke is indeed competing with his brother. That is not to say that he feels nothing for you," she hastened to repeat, emphasizing every word.

"I see." Sakura stood up quietly, placing the empty cup down on the table. "Thank you for telling me this. I must bid you farewell now."

"Sakura…" Tenten stood as well and placed a soothing hand on Sakura's arm. "You are strong. You will find a way through this somehow, and Neji and I will support you every step of the way."

"Thank you," Sakura whispered. She squeezed Tenten's hand before slipping out the door. Tenten watched forlornly until she was out of sight.

Sakura decided that she needed to clear her head; sighing, she turned off the street and into a public garden to take a walk. As she walked, she tried in vain to stem the flow of bitter tears.

A cool finger wiping away those tears startled her out of her misery. She looked up into familiar, fathomless eyes gazing back at her calmly and gave a gasp of consternation.

"Sakura, why do you weep?" Itachi asked. He was slightly shocked when she turned away from him and ran, tears streaming down her face anew. It was not until later that he discovered her glove in his hand.

"Lady!" one of the elderly maids cried as she caught sight of Sakura's tearstreaked face. "Child, you look horrible! Would you like me to bring you a warm drink?"

"No, thank you," Sakura murmured as she climbed the steps to her room. She laid down on her bed and fell into a fitful, troubled sleep, only to awaken hours later when a maid shook her awake.

"Lord Uchiha is here to see you!" she exclaimed, fluttering about nervously. "Housekeeper sent me up to wash your face!"

"I can wash my own face," Sakura snapped, splashing said face with frigid water from the basin which the maid held.

"Your gown, lady – " the maid began.

"My dress is perfectly fine," Sakura replied testily, softening the rebuke with a rueful smile. "I apologize for my awful mood. Take me down to see the lord."

"Yes, my lady." The maid bowed and led her down the stairs.

Sasuke waited at the bottom, clad in white and blue. "Sakura, you look ravishing tonight," he told her as she descended.

"Why, thank you!" she beamed, monitoring his expression closely. When he gave no sign of noticing her vacuous smile, her heart sank. "Shall we go?"

"Of course." He gallantly offered his arm and they swept out into the darkening evening.

The night flew by, and Sasuke suspected nothing – he made comments on neither her too-bright laughter nor her brittle, false smile. She began to wonder whether this smiling, gentle young man was really the young lord's personality, or if it was merely a pleasant veneer meant to ensnare the woman who had piqued his brother's interest.

"Thank you for taking me with you tonight," she murmured demurely as she allowed him to escort her back into the house. As he bowed, she caught the muted flicker of boredom in his eyes.

Her rosy lips curled upwards in grim satisfaction. Once she showed meekness and Itachi lost interest in her, she had no doubt that she would be discarded without hesitation.

With the sense of realization overwhelming her, she bid him a hasty farewell and retreated to the sanctuary of her bedroom. She threw herself facedown onto her bed and wept bitterly into her pillow.

She uttered a shriek when a large, warm hand landed on her back, rubbing soothing circles through the fabric of her gown, but before she could do anything more, she was lifted into a black-clad lap. Rainwater and pine flooded her senses.

"Wh-why are you here?" she demanded shakily, pushing in vain against the marquess' broad shoulders.

"You forgot your glove this afternoon," he replied, placing it on her night table. "Why do you weep?" When she continued to sob, his face hardened. "It is my foolish little brother, is it not?"

She nodded and tried again to slip away; this time, he let her go. "He – he's only courting me because of his rivalry with you," she sobbed quietly. "I have no intentions to be a pawn in your game. Please leave me alone!" Her voice shook but her gaze, like a green beacon, fixed evenly upon his face.

"I see," was all he said, studying her carefully.

"Please leave," she requested tersely when he made no move to go.

Still his eyes caressed her. "I will leave you," he told her quietly, "on one condition."

Her body trembled in response to his intense gaze. "Wh-what is that?" she quavered, crumbling under his careful scrutiny.

"Let me kiss you goodbye, and Sasuke will never hear your name from my lips again," he stated flatly.

Hesitantly, she raised her face upward, closer to his. "Very well," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Sakura, open your eyes," he ordered, his voice rough. "I want you to look at me."

Emerald eyes flew open and obediently fixed upon his face (and somewhere in the back of her mind something whispered that it was, in fact, very attractive).

Without warning he claimed her lips with his, gently tasting her and feeling her tense form relax a little in his arms.

"Sakura," he murmured, and pressed warm kisses to her cheeks, to her nose, to her forehead. Nuzzling her neck, he felt his actions slowly lull her to sleep. Silently he laid her on her bed and arranged the covers over her.

Stealing one last kiss, he fled the room.

- - -

**Yay! More ItaSaku! And Sasuke is a jerk. As to why Sakura didn't confront Sasuke right away, she wanted to make sure that he didn't actually like her. Thanks to my awesome betas, and I'll see you next time!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, with nothing to do in the summertime, I will type. Lah. Here we go again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't have anything witty or original to write here. If I did, maybe I would own Naruto. Not.**

**- - -**

Sakura woke in an empty room, the sunlight streaming brightly through the lace curtains and casting shadows in the floor. But something was missing; she'd already gotten used to Itachi's presence in her room.

She quietly followed the maid down to the dining hall and sat listlessly at the table before her mother and father.

"Daughter, do you feel well today?" her mother asked worriedly as she watched Sakura wave away the maid who tried to place toast before her. "Eat some food, dear."

"I am fine, mother," she replied softly. She relented and accepted the food, taking a piece of toast between two fingers and crumbling it. Abruptly, she rose and swept the crumbs off of her dress – today she wore an elegant gown of severe grey. "I need to take a walk to clear my head."

"Take care, daughter," her father said gravely. "Perhaps visit your friend the countess."

"Soon to be marchioness," Sakura reminded him. "She and Lord Neji will be married soon."

Nodding his agreement, her father shooed her out the door.

The sky was azure and only blemished by a few white clouds, reflecting the complete opposite of the turmoil which raged within her heart.

"Sakura!" Tenten cried as the maid answered the door. "Come in!"

"Hello, Lady Sakura," Neji greeted her solemnly. "Tenten has told me everything, and no words can express my sorrow."

"It does not matter," Sakura replied softly. "I have spoken with the older Lord Uchiha, and I predict that I shall not see much of Sasuke after this. Just Sakura, please."

Neji's creamy eyes widened. "You spoke with Itachi?" he demanded. "Lady – " at her glare he amended, "Sakura, as your friend I advise against speaking to him. He is a rogue of the worst kind."

"I know," she nodded. "He has agreed not to mention me to Sasuke. Once his rival is gone, we shall see Sasuke's true intentions."

"On a different note," Tenten cut in, "have you eaten anything? No? Then Neji and I must show you a wonderful place for a picnic! I had one of the cooks prepare sandwiches and fruit. Come, let us go!"

Gaily she snatched Sakura's hand and tugged her outside, leaving Neji to take the basket and follow them out.

Surprisingly, the secret picnic location was deep within the public gardens, where large, leafy bushes hid them from view of the other people strolling through the paths.

"This is beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed in wonder, looking about her at the tiny stream that ran beside where they sat.

"It is," Tenten agreed, beginning to unpack their food. "Would you like butter, or would you like meat?"

"I would like meat, please," Sakura requested. She fell silent as footsteps approached, accompanied by a high-pitched giggle.

"Oh, Sasuke, it is _so_ nice to be walking with you on this fine day," a female voice sighed.

A chuckle. "Of course, Karin. Won't you come walking with me again tomorrow?"

Tenten glanced sharply at Sakura, who had paled to an ashen grey. Neji shook his head and placed a finger to his lips.

"Will that Haruno girl not be angry when you escort me instead of her? I thought you were courting her." Karin's voice dripped malice and contempt.

Sasuke paused. "I have said nothing to anyone about courting her," he said calmly. "My brother seems to have lost interest in her. The game is over; I can only assume that I've won."

"Let us go to my house, then, to celebrate!" Karin exclaimed happily. "We can spend all the time we like here tomorrow, and my husband is out today."

"Of course," Sasuke agreed courteously. "Lead the way, my lady." Slowly, Karin's giggling faded into the distance.

Tenten, whose skin had taken on a cadaverous pallour, looked at Sakura. The brunette's fists shook with rage. "That – "

"Tenten," Neji warned. His fiancée fell silent but glowered in the direction of the absent couple.

Sakura sighed softly. "It does not matter now. I can go on with my life without worrying that I am a pawn in some game."

"It seems a high price to pay," Tenten said worriedly.

"And what am I to do, then?" Sakura countered calmly. "If I attempt to take revenge, I will only draw attention back to myself."

"Sakura has a good point," Neji murmured. "Now, perhaps we should divert our attention back to the food."

"Certainly," Sakura laughed gaily, completely reverting back to the joyful young woman she had been before. Tenten wondered at her sudden change in mood but said nothing at a cautionary glance from Neji.

"It grows late," Neji said at last, once the sandwiches had been devoured with enthusiasm. "Tenten and I shall walk you to your home."

"Thank you!" Sakura answered cheerfully. "I hope that we will be able to do this again someday."

"Of course we will!" Tenten exclaimed, standing up and pulling Sakura with her. "Come; your parents will be worried for you."

"Thank you," Sakura said again, this time in a very different tone. "For everything."

"We are glad to stand by you," Neji replied, raising a hand and awkwardly patting hers. "My cousin, Lady Hinata, also seems pleased by what she has been told of you. I think you can count on her to at least consider assisting you, should you require it."

Observing the ground as they walked, Tenten spoke quietly. "You know we'll stay by your side no matter what, Sakura."

Sakura nodded, speechless with gratitude, and waved goodbye as she slipped into the house.

"Daughter," her father greeted her as she entered. "You will accompany your mother and me to a party being hosted by a friend of ours."

"Your gown has been laid out on your bed, lady," one of the maids chimed in. "If you require assistance, call for one of us."

Sakura nodded silently and climbed the stairs. As she approached the deep emerald dress on her bed, a dulcet voice spoke up.

"Before you begin to undress, I believe I should announce my presence. After all, I am no saint."

She whirled, beryl eyes flying wide open. "Itachi! What are you doing here?!"

"I have said nothing to Sasuke about you, but I did not promise to stop visiting you," he elucidated calmly. "And I have no intentions of leaving you alone."

"I see… Well, if you will turn around, I need to change my clothing."

"Certainly." He complied courteously. "Tell me: Did you truly believe that I would stop visiting you because of my brother?"

"Yes, I did," she replied bluntly. "Can you help me tie this?" He spun, and she gestured toward the velvet tie at the back of her dress.

Deftly tying it into an elegant bow, he leaned down and breathed, "If you truly believed that, you are naïve."

She pulled away and scowled. "Will you stop doing that?" she hissed fiercely. "It makes me feel strange."

He merely smirked at her unwilling revelation. "Your parents will be waiting for you," he told her. Unexpectedly, he kissed her soundly on the lips and disappeared, leaving her standing there dazedly in her room.

Sakura was strangely silent throughout the carriage ride. She only awoke from her trancelike state when her father spoke.

"Where is that young man who is courting you, daughter?"

He watched in worry as her lips compressed into a straight line. "He is not courting me, father."

"What?!" he roared, his face colouring in rage.

"He said nothing about courting me, if you will recall," she said quietly. "I do not think he will come by any more." She did not elaborate.

With that enigmatic reply, she turned and stared outside, leaving her father to fume on her behalf.

"Daughter?" her mother ventured tentatively. Sakura faced her, a silent inquiry in her eyes. "Has… erm… Did Lord Uchiha…"

Sakura's brow furrowed as she caught her mother's meaning. "He kissed me farewell once, but nothing else happened," she murmured.

She blushed as her mother heaved a sigh of relief, thinking of Itachi, and everything _he_ had done. She decided that perhaps it would not harm her to keep _that_ from her mother.

"Master, mistress, my lady," a servant bowed as he opened the carriage door. "My master awaits you."

The Haruno matriarch swept past him grandly. "Ah, there is the marquess himself!" she exclaimed.

Her husband stepped out of the carriage behind her. "Indeed, my dear. How are you, Kabuto, my friend?" He slapped the white-haired man on the back so hard that his spectacles almost fell off.

Readjusting his glasses, Kabuto straightened up. "It is so nice to see you again, my dear Lord Haruno," he said smoothly, flashing a charming smile in Sakura's direction. "Who is this beautiful young lady?"

"This is my daughter!" the earl replied cheerfully, pushing Sakura forward.

She dipped a polite curtsy, keeping her jade gaze on the ground. "It is nice to meet you, my lord," she murmured demurely.

A finger under her chin prompted her to look up. Kabuto met her eyes through his glasses. "And what is your name, little one?"

At the name, she froze. "S-Sakura, lord," she stammered, her mind flying to the face of another.

She was abruptly jerked back to the present as Kabuto spoke again. "A beautiful name to fit a lovely face," he smiled. "I must greet one more guest, but I shall find you afterwards. Go inside and I will be there shortly."

Her father chuckled, ushering his daughter and wife inside. "All right, then, Kabuto." To his family, he said, "Let us find a place at the table."

A silvery glint of familiar eyes caught Sakura's attention, and without warning she spun. To her slight disappointment, the shimmering quicksilver eyes belonged not to Neji but to a young lady with pale violet hair.

She looked up. "Would you like to sit here?" she asked politely in a voice so timid that Sakura had to strain to hear her. Her eyes traveled across Sakura's face and to her hair; her face lit up in recognition. "Yes, you should sit here."

"Thank you," Sakura's mother said as she and her husband sat. The young woman touched Sakura's sleeve, tugging her gently into the seat beside her.

"It is nothing," she replied quietly. Turning back to Sakura, she examined the pink-haired girl closely. Sakura suppressed a shudder at her disconcerting gaze. "My cousin speaks highly of you, Lady Sakura."

Realization hit Sakura, who inhaled sharply. "Neji's cousin? Then you must be Lady Hinata!" she exclaimed, keeping her voice low.

Lady Hinata nodded serenely. "I am. I – "

"Hinata!" an audacious voice called. A young man with cerulean eyes and blond hair settled into the seat at Lady Hinata's right. He paused. "Oh, I apologize. Am I interrupting?"

Lady Hinata frowned lightly. "Indeed you are. Lady Sakura, this is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, Lady Sakura Haruno."

"Just Sakura, please," Sakura interjected.

The blonde grinned sheepishly. "I didn't mean to interrupt, Hinata, honest! You can call me Naruto."

"I wonder," Sakura hesitated delicately, "what Neji has told you of me, Lady Hinata?"

She smiled shyly. "You may call me Hinata, Lady Sakura," she murmured.

"Only if you call me Sakura," Sakura replied, returning the expression.

Hinata nodded in satisfaction. "Very well, then. I have not been informed of the complete details – Neji would never even _think_ of betraying your trust! – but I have managed to glean the gist of your predicament from what he has mistakenly let slip. I convey my condolences." Her eyes, so expressive when lifted from the floor, shone with unspoken sorrow and compassion.

Sakura bowed her head, closing her eyes briefly. "Thank you," she whispered. "Neji and you are too kind to me."

"Lady Sakura!" Kabuto called genially, sliding easily into the seat beside her. She looked up, startled, seeing Hinata's slight frown deepen.

"My lord Kabuto," she returned demurely. Her eyes widened when he began to place food on her plate.

"Eat something, my dear lady," he told her gently.

"Oh, no – " she tried to demur, but he waved away her protests with nonchalance.

"Come; I will be offended if you do not eat," he said jauntily.

Grimacing to herself, Sakura took a few polite bites before declaring herself satiated. Glancing around, she saw Hinata incline her head in a tiny gesture of approval.

Finally Kabuto turned his attention to the mauve-haired lady on Sakura's other side. "Lady Hinata," he acknowledged her with a stiff nod. "I was expecting the duke."

Mercurial eyes hardened fractionally, and a low growl rumbled forth from Naruto's chest. "My father regrets that he could not make it tonight," Hinata said coolly. "He sent me in his place; I hope I am an adequate replacement."

"I see," Kabuto nodded curtly. "Send His Grace my regards. If you and Lady Sakura will excuse me, I must see to my other guests." With an adulatory kiss to Sakura's hand, he disappeared among the throng of people.

"I abhor people who fawn over others for no reason," Naruto remarked with tangible loathing in Kabuto's general direction. "And those who judge people by gossip and rumours." His azure eyes had darkened in anger to mazarine, and Hinata placed a delicate hand over his shaking fists.

"Please, Naruto…" she murmured in a luculent voice; and though it could barely be heard over the babble, Sakura knew it could become the lucid sound of a ringing bell, commanding attention and respect when needed.

"Alright, Hinata," Naruto sighed reluctantly. "I'll calm down, but only for you." The caustic spark in his eyes did not dim as the night passed.

Hinata flashed him a fond smile and looked to Sakura. "You have found a way to discourage your false suitor?"

"Who, Lord Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Naruto's head flew up suddenly, and she accidentally drew the knife across her finger. As blood welled up in the shallow cut, she waved the apologetic blonde away and sucked on her finger, tasting the cupreous liquid on her tongue.

"Yes," Hinata confirmed, creamy eyes flickering toward Sakura's parents to ensure that they did not overhear the conversation.

Sakura pulled her wounded appendage from her mouth. "I have asked the marquess to refrain from mentioning me in front of Sasuke," she told Hinata quietly. "Without a reason to pursue me, he has turned his attentions back to the viscountess Karin."

Hinata raised a delicate eyebrow. "You have seen him with her, then?"

As Sakura folded her hands primly in her lap, the lord beside Naruto knocked over a plate of grapes. Naruto ducked under the table to retrieve the silver dish as Sakura replied, "I was having dinner with Tenten and Neji in the public gardens, and they walked past us without noticing us. We couldn't exactly miss Karin's voice."

The Hyuuga heiress allowed herself a small, sardonic smile. "Yes," she agreed. "The viscountess does have a distinct voice."

"You have been too kind to me," Sakura said as Naruto surfaced again, clutching the plate at last.

Hinata's smile softened into something more genuine as she looked at the downcast young woman beside her. "Things will work out in the end," she said soothingly. "You have the Hyuuga – and, it would seem, the older Lord Uchiha – on your side. Someday the younger will regret his callous actions."

Naruto frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but his actions went unnoticed, for Lord Haruno had stood and offered his arm to his lady.

"Sakura, we are leaving," he intoned. "Your mother does not feel well." Indeed, her mother's face was pallid and drawn.

Startled, Sakura stood. "Of course, father!" she exclaimed.

"Ah, how dedicated a daughter you are, Lady Sakura," Kabuto's oily voice purred into her ear. He had materialized out of nowhere.

She curtsied to him politely, keeping her gaze on the floor. "Farewell, my lord." Without waiting for a response, she turned to clasp Hinata's hand. "It was nice to meet you, Hinata, Naruto. May we meet again."

"We shall," Hinata nodded, deep violet tresses falling forward over her shoulders to shield her face.

"Goodbye, Sakura!" Naruto told her energetically.

"Lady Sakura," Kabuto began, but Hinata cut him off quickly.

"Your parents are leaving," she pointed out suddenly. Kabuto's attention was momentarily diverted.

Sakura shot Hinata a grateful look for her subtle avoidance of Kabuto's speech and took advantage of the distraction to flee the hall. Kabuto's glasses shimmered eerily.

In the carriage, Sakura's mother seemed to have recovered a little. "It must have been something I ate," she brushed it off. "So, daughter. What did you think of the marquess? He seemed bewitched by you."

Sakura's eyes fluttered closed. "He was kind," she mumbled, rubbing her eyelids sleepily. "I'm so tired…"

She had just enough energy to make it back upstairs and undress for bed. The maid took the navy gown away and turned out the lights.

"Itachi, I know you're there," she murmured into the darkness. A chuckle, and someone sat on the edge of her bed, stroking her head in calming motions.

"Hello, little one," he said in his dulcet voice. "You look half-asleep."

"More than half," she replied from beneath her covers. "Sing me to sleep?"

"I do not sing," he told her with mock injured dignity.

She laughed softly, opening verdant eyes to peer up at him. "Of course not," she murmured sleepily. "How will I get to sleep now?"

"Look into my eyes," Itachi told her. She obeyed meekly, and his eyes flashed carmine.

The last thing she saw was his thin lips curling upwards into a tender smirk before the oblivion called sleep overtook her. She never felt the light kiss that fell upon unmoving lips.

- - -

**Dun dun dun… Kabuto and his shimmering glasses… By the way, I've had so many reviews that I'm basically crying with gratitude. Thank you, thank you, thank you! It's time to go to bed now, so I'll see you guys later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am seriously ticked off at Kishimoto for this last chapter. WHAT WAS HE THINKING????? He's a perv, seriously. Stupid Karin, stupid Sasuke, stupid Kishi. **

**For some reason, I'm really into SasuSaku now. It's second only to my OTP, ItaSaku, and ItaSakuSasu is my OT3. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious, considering the way I'm ranting about Kishi being a perv. Stupid Karin. (I don't really hate her, by the way. Just… not with Sasuke. I ship SuiKa.)**

**- - -**

The Haruno heiress hummed to herself as she brushed her hair, gazing at the large glass-panelled window into the already bustling street.

She swallowed her breakfast and stepped out into the gentle sunlight, relishing the warmth on her skin. Most young women would have brought a small parasol, but Sakura decided that she would risk the unsightly tan for the pleasure of the sunlight. She sighed happily.

"It is a nice day to be out, is it not?" A middle-aged woman smiled kindly, her onyx eyes twinkling cheerfully.

Sakura returned the smile politely. "It is indeed," she replied, racking her mind and trying to figure out why this woman seemed so familiar. "Pardon my ignorance, but have we met before?"

The woman shook her head, flicking dark ebony hair over her navy-clad shoulder. "Your friend is calling to you," she pointed to where Tenten was waving energetically from her front door.

"Oh!" Sakura curtsied gracefully and joined Tenten reluctantly. The elegantly-dressed lady had seemed so _familiar_… If only she could recall why!

"Hello, Sakura," Neji nodded as Tenten led her into the parlour. "I heard that you met Lady Hinata last night."

"Yes, I did," Sakura beamed. "She is so kind; you are blessed to be related to her!"  
"She told us that you told her everything," Tenten added, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know why, but I instinctively trusted Hinata," Sakura admitted quietly, shrugging. "I met Naruto Uzumaki as well."

Neji sat up straight. "Did you mention Itachi Uchiha in front of him?" he demanded quickly.

"Yes, I may have," Sakura answered after some thought. "Why?"

"Don't you know?" Tenten asked, startled. "Naruto Uzumaki is Sasuke Uchiha's best friend! The only time they're apart is when Naruto is with Lady Hinata!"

"I fear that Sasuke may already have realized that he has been duped," Neji told her gravely. "All of your hard work may have been for naught. Naruto will have told him everything."

Sakura's heart dropped. "No," she whispered. "I'm so stupid!" Tenten and Neji watched worriedly as tears slid down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," Tenten murmured, reaching out and touching her friend's arm hesitantly.

"It matters not," Sakura said bravely, raising her head. "The worst that can happen is that Sasuke will be angry with me for deceiving him. 'Tis not all that bad."

Unconvinced, Tenten rang for hot tea and biscuits. Gratefully nibbling one, Sakura dried her tears.

"Uchiha has no right to be angry with you," Neji reminded her gruffly. "He was the one playing games in the first place."

"You can always calmly point out that he was back with Karin right after he left you," Tenten added helpfully. "Actually, it's all his fault for leaving you in the first place!"

"If Naruto tells him that we saw him and Karin together, he'll probably be ready with an excuse," Neji said practically.

Sakura shook her head slowly. "No, Naruto ducked under the table when I said that," she remembered softly. "He did not heart it."

Neji wrinkled his nose. "I do not want to know what Uzumaki was doing under the table."

"He was picking up – "

"I said I don't want to know, Sakura."

"Anyway, that's one more thing with which you can blackmail him," Tenten suggested with a wicked gleam in her chocolaty eyes. "If it comes to that," she amended when Neji glared at her.

The pink-haired heiress laughed at Tenten's words and Neji's reaction. It was only when a servant came in to inquire where the master and mistresses would like dinner that she realized the time.

"Oh, I should have been home before noon!" she sighed ruefully. "Forgive me, Neji, Tenten, but I must depart."

"Go, then, with our wishes for the best of luck in dealing with Uchiha," Neji told her solemnly as Tenten bade her farewell.

"And do not be afraid to blackmail him a little," the brunette added behind her hand so that Neji did not hear. Sakura giggled and exited with a light heart.

Her joy evaporated when she discovered the visitor her father was entertaining. They looked up at her arrival.

"Sakura, there you are," her father remarked jovially, but her eyes were glued to the man beside him.

"Hello, little one." Kabuto's glasses reflected the sunlight streaming through the windows.

"Lord Kabuto," she replied, politely extending a hand as custom dictated.

He took it and bowed obsequiously over it, to Sakura's utter dismay. "You seem unhappy to see me," he observed keenly, pulling away.

"I – I am surprised, certainly," she stammered, masking her loathing with a veneer of maidenly confusion, the discord felt by a girl being courted for the first time (as if having Itachi appear suddenly from her room would not have chased all of the "maidenly confusion" out of her mind!)," but pleasantly so." She wondered if perhaps he could detect lies, for his eyes flickered briefly to hers, but his gaze was nowhere near as piercing as Itachi's, and she met it defiantly.

Kabuto smiled unexpectedly. "I have been speaking to your father on the subject of marriage, Lady Sakura," he told her. "What do you think?"

"We would not match; I fear I am too spirited for you, sir," she replied lightly, but could not dissuade the shiver that ran up her spine.

"I think not," Kabuto answered quietly; his eyes promised something menacing – to break her, perhaps.

Dismay, tinged with fear, filled her. This was what Hinata, with her sharp lactescent eyes, had foreseen and tried to prevent the night before; now her efforts were in vain.

"Perhaps you will need time to think," her mother spoke up when Sakura said nothing.

Kabuto bowed graciously. "Of course," he said smoothly. "I will visit again soon – in three days, perhaps – in time for the ball. You may give me your answer then. If that is settled, I shall be off. Farewell, earl, countess, little one." With a tilt of his hat (regained from the maid), he left silently, though with a step not quite so stealthy as Itachi's – or Sasuke's, even.

"Well, what do you think?" the count asked of his daughter.

Sakura trembled finely. "I will think outside," she told him quietly, already making a beeline for the door. "Give me a few days to think this over. I will give you my reply then."

But it seemed that people were loath to leave her in peace; she had scarcely taken a step into the public gardens when she was accosted by none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself.

"Sakura!" He grasped her arm gently, tugging her backwards into his chest.

"Yes, my lord?" She waited patiently and said nothing more, knowing that her silence made him uncomfortable.

"Naruto told me that you thought I was… intimate with the viscounts," he said bluntly.

"Is that so?" was all she offered in a detached tone of voice, no matter how much she would have liked to let even the smallest bit of acridity seep into her voice.

His hands clenched into fists in frustration. "It is not true," he ground out from between gritted teeth.

She cocked her head curiously. "Did I say that?" she mused, as if to herself.

"You impertinent wench!" he chuckled suddenly, his face softening. "I just wanted to let you know that I will still escort you to the ball that the Hyuuga are hosting in three days, if you wish it."

She ducked her head, slipping out of his hold. "If my lord will grant me time to think it over…" she murmured.

"Of course," he smirked generously. "I will seek you out in two days' time, then. Be ready." His scent enveloped her as his cloak whirled and he whisked away.

"Hyuuga… ball…?"

- - -

"I didn't remember, honestly, or I would have told you!" Tenten defended herself apologetically when Sakura mentioned it accusingly the next day.

"Our apologies," Neji interposed calmly. Only those who had known him for a while could have heard the slight, rueful undertone in his voice.

Sakura smiled softly. "It's all right," she sighed. "I just overreacted." Rubbing her temple with her fingertips, she added, "He really caught me off guard. What should I do?"

"Find someone else to take you," Tenten suggested promptly. When Sakura stared at her in bewilderment, she explained, "Tell both of the men that you are not interested, and back up your statement by going with someone else entirely unrelated. Hopefully – _hopefully_ – that will deter them."

"It will only succeed if you chose someone who will not be intimidated by Uchiha, though," Neji said pensively. "As for your invitation, I am sure I can persuade Lady Hinata to procure one for you. Wait here."

He disappeared for a few minutes, before returning with Hinata in tow. She held out a silver-embossed envelope, Sakura's name penned in an elegant script on the front.

"I hope you can make it," she murmured, looking directly into the green orbs of her friend. "Nine o' clock this Thursday night; please bring a partner." As Sakura took the invitation, Hinata grasped her hand. "Sakura," she whispered so that no one could overhear, "bringing the older Uchiha brother will not solve anything. Make sure he stays away from you."

Sakura's eyes widened. "How did you – " she stammered, but Hinata put a slender finger to her lips. "Thank you," she breathed, bowing gratefully. "I will attend."

"If you'd like, Neji and I have a friend who would be delighted to escort you," Tenten offered. "Be here tomorrow at noon, and we will introduce you."

"Thank you!" Sakura told her in relief. "He – he will understand that I am not interested in being courted, won't he?"

Tenten waved a hand. "He won't mind," she said carelessly, dispelling Sakura's anxiety.

"Words cannot express my gratitude," the pink-haired heiress began, but Neji and Hinata silenced her with a look.

"Then say nothing," Tenten said gently. "We will always help a friend in need."

"The way your eyes sparkle is thanks enough," Neji added. Hinata merely nodded.

"When this is through, then you may relax and say your thanks," she cautioned. "Your troubles are not over yet. They may not give you up without a fight." Everyone knew who _they_ were. "As I am mostly responsible for the trouble Naruto has caused, it follows that I should do what I can to remedy it. My apologies."

"You needn't worry about that," Sakura sighed in relief. "I am grateful enough that this can be fixed."

Hinata inclined her head, giving a fluid, ladylike shrug. "If that is all, I shall take my leave. Sakura, Tenten, cousin."

Neji nodded in reply as the women bade Hinata farewell. The sapphire-haired woman glided through the open doors to disappear into the labyrinth that was the Hyuuga household with a carelessly graceful poise which Sakura envied.

Noticing this, Neji looked over. "It took a long time for Lady Hinata to get where she is now," he remarked offhandedly. "She was once a timid girl who could not stand up for herself."

Tenten straightened up. "That mercenary Uzumaki changed a lot of people in this household," she commented quietly. "You used to be an emotionless bastard." She looked completely unabashed by her crude language. "Now, not so much." At Sakura's curious expression, she added, "Yes, he is a mercenary. Lady Hinata had to go through a lot of trouble to get her family to allow him to court her."

Neji shrugged, seemingly unfazed by his fiancée's name-calling – save for the way his left eyebrow twitched irritably. "What can I say? He has a gift for changing people."

"Well," Tenten tossed her head, "he hasn't changed the Uchiha. On a different note, what will you wear?"

"I haven't thought about it yet," Sakura confessed. "After all, I just learned about this yesterday."

"Wear a green dress," Tenten advised dryly. "It will go well with your escort's clothes." With that puzzling statement, she proceeded to drag her friend and fiancé to the gardens for a small luncheon.

When Sakura returned, flushed with pleasure, to her home, she swept up the stairs (trying to imitate Hinata's grace, though she would never admit it) to her room and threw open her wardrobe.

She kept Tenten's words in mind, but her only green gown was very plain and was a few stitches behind the current fashion.

As she ran her fingers wistfully down the length of the silky, expensive material of the skirt, a voice whispered in her ear, "Lower the neckline and tighten the waist. If you add some silver embroidery to the front and bottom, you will outshine all the others with your radiant beauty."

Jumping a little from surprise, she whirled, laughing weakly. "Itachi, you flatterer! And where did you get such a sense of fashion?" Nevertheless, she took out a needle and thread, preparing to follow his suggestions.

He swept a dramatic bow, lips twitching ever so slightly. "My lady mother requires a hand with her clothing sometimes, and as she lacks a daughter…" He shrugged nonchalantly.

Sakura put a dainty hand to her lips as her laughter strengthened. "You poor man!" she cried through a mouthful of pins, spreading the dress out and arranging it artfully. "Might I persuade you to help me?"

"Certainly, my lady." Large, long-fingered hands slid over hers, taking the pins and deftly pushing them through the cloth. She shivered at the warmth transferred from his body to hers and the feel of his breath on her neck as he murmured, "You will have to sew, I fear. My mother never trusted me with her clothing and a needle."

"A-all right," she stammered, threading a needle. As she stuck it through the cloth of the dress, she was acutely aware of his gaze on her face.

"For what do you need this gown?" he inquired.

Her eyes never left her work as she replied, "The Hyuugas' party."

"Ah," he said softly. "Perhaps I shall be there as well. However, you must not be offended if I do not greet you; it seems that mercenary Uzumaki has told Sasuke of your plan."

She jabbed the needle into her finger and hissed in pain. Itachi took the dress out of her hands gently, taking the needle and finishing the seam with tiny, neat stitches. Sakura looked up in bewilderment.

"You said you couldn't sew!" she exclaimed accusingly; her eyes widened in realization as she caught a glint of amusement in his onyx orbs. "You liar!"

He merely tilted his head, smirking at her as he finished the rest of the sewing for her. Taking the dress from him, she inspected it and was amazed by the precise, even stitching. "I envy your mother, if she is the one who taught you to do this! No one, not even my escort, will be able to see these stitches!"

"And who is to be your escort?" he asked, suddenly serious. "My brother?" Something dangerous glimmered softly beneath the surface in his eyes.

"No!" Sakura hastened to assure him, a little too loudly. "Tenten and Neji are going to introduce me to a friend."

"But you will not become involved with him?" Itachi questioned keenly. "It would not do to have yet another pining suitor." At her expression, he nodded. "Yes, I was informed of the marquess Kabuto's offer. He would be a most unfitting husband for you."

"I… agree," she murmured, threading an embroidery needle with shimmering, silvery thread. "I said as much to him." Looking up, she narrowed her peridot eyes. "I don't suppose you can embroider, as well?"

Itachi gave a deep-throated chuckle, holding up his hands in an appeasing gesture. "No, I cannot embroider fancy designs to save my life – and 'tis the truth!" he added in response to her skeptical, unbelieving snort.

Keeping a suspicious eye on him, she turned to her work. He watched appreciatively as silver vines and tendrils blossomed under her skilled fingers.

He had lied a little; with a carefully premeditated layout (which was generally done by his mother) he could embroider sufficiently – that is to say, for a man – but nothing he could do could match the way Sakura designed as she worked. Her patterns changed often on a whim, and not one metallic flower was the same as another.

Had Sakura known this, she might have commented that a gentleman would tell a lady the truth, but hadn't he said again and again that he was no gentleman?

"Will you be bringing a partner?" she queried absently as her fingers flew.

He sighed with the air of one who had encountered this same question many times. "My mother will wish me to, but I am tired of these vapid women who cling to anyone at whom their equally vapid mothers push them. No offense meant to your gender," he added with a quick glance at her.

"None taken at all," she replied, allowing herself a small, sardonic smile that surprised him somewhat. "I know exactly the kind of which you speak, and I thank anyone who will listen that I am not one of them."

"I am grateful for that as well," he chuckled, onyx eyes locked on her flashing needle. "You must be careful, or someday you may find a most uncharacteristic proposal escaping from my lips."

She met his eyes, asking slyly, "A proposal? Or a proposition?" Suddenly, she laughed, tossing her head. "But nay, I fear I have heard too many proposals in the last two days."

Despite the light tone of their jesting, he caught the uncertain undertone in her voice, and she heard the very serious warning he had given her.

"Sakura – " Her breath caught in her throat at his tone. When she looked up at where he stood, towering over her, his dark eyes glimmered with something that sent shivers down her spine. "If you ever need something, do not hesitate to come to me. Do not ever doubt that I will help you." He swooped down and stole a gentle kiss from her.

"Ita – "

But she was alone.

- - -

**I just now realize that most girls Sakura's age would need to be escorted around by a chaperone, but I wasn't able to work that into the story. So I guess it will be technically incorrect. I apologize for my disgusting oversight; it's totally my fault. Feel free to flame me; school just started and I have tons of homework that could just… mysteriously disappear…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ummm… Yeah. So Kishi's just getting worse and worse. If this keeps going like, this, I may just stop reading altogether. Don't worry, I wouldn't abandon the fandom, though. I'd just… read fanfictions all day and not worry about the actual manga storyline. Bleh.**

**On a side note, I'm sure you've already figured out who the mysterious escort is going to be. Yes?**

**- - -**

Sakura discovered the reason behind Tenten's wardrobe advice the next day. When she was ushered into the parlour by a maid, only the genteel upbringing that was ingrained into her stopped her from reeling back from the green that flooded her eyes.

"This is the youthful young lady you wish me to escort tomorrow night?" he exclaimed, leaping up and bowing to her with a flourish and gleaming teeth.

Sakura tried not to think about his slight redundancy as she absorbed the sight of his bright green breeches, vest, and shirt.

"It – it is nice to meet you," she stammered, a bit overwhelmed. He gave even more attention to her hand than Kabuto had, but with none of the silver-haired marquess' slimy utterance. He seemed painfully aware of his limits and was doing his best not to overstep them.

Tenten sighed, rolling her chocolaty eyes in annoyance. "Lee, give her some breathing room, will you?" she demanded, briskly tugging him away. "Sakura, may I present Rock Lee? Lee, this is Sakura, daughter of the earl Haruno."

"It is a pleasure to make your youthful acquaintance!" Lee nearly shouted, though he seemed not much older than she. "I will do my best to make you comfortably at the party!" His strange, round eyes shone with determination.

"Lee, _calm down_," Neji stressed as he entered the room. "Lady Hinata does not wish to be disturbed today; she is entertaining a guest."

Sakura did not miss the significant glance he and his fiancée exchanged, though she had no idea what it meant.

She was brought back to the present when Lee shifted, having lowered his voice sufficiently. "I will come to escort you tomorrow at six of the clock," he told her, causing her to notice his strangely polite way of speaking.

"I will be waiting," she replied, hiding a smile politely behind a hand. Tenten caught her friend's expression and stifled a giggle; Neji only rolled his eyes.

"Lee, your master will be impatient if you keep him any longer," he warned, adding, for Sakura's benefit, "Lee is the apprentice of the Master of the Smiths' Guild. He and his master create metalwork that is the envy of all other metalworkers."

Lee beamed at the compliment to his master and his trade. "You are correct, Neji! I shall be off – farewell, Lady Sakura!" With a quick hug from Tenten, he scampered off.

"So?" Tenten finally broke the silence in the wake of Lee's departure. "What do you think of Lee?"

"He is… different," Sakura admitted, "but he is so polite; it will be an interesting evening tomorrow."

Neji snorted. "You will not need to move a finger; Lee is one of the most efficient people alive, and he is unusually dedicated to you."

Tenten looked anxiously at Sakura. "Just – don't lead him on too much, please? I told him he is strictly to be a distant escort tomorrow, but Lee hears only what he wants to hear sometimes."

"I will do my best," Sakura promised solemnly. "I only hope that Sasuke and Kabuto will take the hint."

"Unlikely," a deep, masculine voice interjected. Sakura, Tenten, and Neji spun as a familiar figure stepped into the room.

Jade eyes flew wide open. "Itachi!"

Hinata slipped in behind him, stormy eyes severe. "A gentleman should not eavesdrop," she admonished sternly.

Sakura sighed as Itachi gave a small smirk. "But you are no gentleman, are you?" she echoed what he had said in the past.

He inclined his head affirmatively. "That is correct. You know me well, Lady Haruno."

Neji fixed his gaze on Sakura. "I was not aware that you two were so… well acquainted."

She flushed uncomfortably under his intense scrutiny. "Erm…"

Itachi came to her rescue, smoothly cutting into the conversation. "We have spoken a few times," he acknowledged, dark eyes flickering across the room from Neji's face to Hinata's face and back, "regarding my brother."

At those words, Neji relaxed somewhat. "Damn that man," he muttered under his breath.

"Sasuke Uchiha will stay away from Sakura," Hinata said firmly. "Lord Itachi has agreed to keep his brother's attention away from our friend."

"I will try." Itachi's eyes narrowed. "However, I cannot ensure that he will stay away, what with your stunning beauty and all." He smiled wryly at Sakura.

She rolled her eyes, flushing at his careless compliment. "You flatterer," she retorted exasperatedly.

"No – " he shook his head " – it is true."

She shrugged. "Even if it was true, it wouldn't make you any less of a flatterer."

A smirk played around the corners of his lips as he observed her. "It is true indeed, and you would do well to remember it. Now, I believe that I have imposed upon the Hyuugas' welcome for too long, so I shall be making my farewells. Lady Hinata, Lady Tenten, Lord Neji, and of course Lady Sakura; we will meet again." Tipping his hat, he strode confidently out the gilded wooden doors.

Still staring after him, Sakura completely missed the cautious, warning looks that passed between all three Hyuugas.

"I shall keep an eye on him," Hinata murmured as she slid past Neji and Tenten on her way back into the rest of the Hyuuga household.

Tenten nodded imperceptibly. "We will keep her near us," she muttered in reply, Neji agreeing silently.

His quicksilver eyes narrowed. "I do not like the way Uchiha is so close to Sakura."

"Poor Lee," his fiancée added quietly. "To be caught in the middle of all this, unable to do anything to help himself or Sakura…" Then suddenly, she grinned. "But Sakura is one lucky woman – to have four bachelors unable to look away from her!"

"Even if one is not really interested in her, one is completely unsuitable for her, one is infatuated, and the last is Itachi?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

Tenten blushed. "Oh, right. Well, anybody else would be perfectly overjoyed," she defended.

"So?" he shrugged. "She is not anyone else, and all they are is a nuisance. It would be so much easier if they would go chase someone else."

"I'm sorry," a small apologetic voice spoke up from beside Neji. Sakura had snapped out of her daze and heard the last bit of their conversation.

Tenten looked down at the younger girl, her eyes softening at the utterly miserable expression on her face.

"It's all right," she hastened to assure her. "You are our friend, after all. Mind not our grumbling; 'tis merely for our own benefit."

When Sakura continued to look uncertain, Neji stepped in to help convince her and Tenten rang for tea.

Over said tea and a tray of biscuits brought by a dutiful servant, Sakura managed to accept what Tenten had said and Neji repeated. Knowing by now that profuse thanks would make the two uncomfortable, she merely sat in grateful silence until the topic was changed.

Sure enough, Tenten soon spoke up. "So how will you tell Uchiha that you're not going with him?" she wanted to know.

Neji eyed Sakura curiously as well, causing the pink-haired girl to shift uncomfortably.

"We-ell…" She shrugged uncertainly. "I'm not quite sure; I suppose I shall improvise as I go. Speak from the heart so that he knows I'm telling the truth, so to speak." She shrugged again.

Tenten chuckled as Neji's lips twitched upward. "You do that," she said cheerfully. "And then describe his expression to me afterwards."

"You are horrible," Neji sighed, but did nothing to counter his fiancée's words. She merely snickered, looking at Sakura, who nodded.

"I shall," she promised obediently.

- - -

And so, when she found herself accosted by one Sasuke Uchiha on her way back from the Hyuugas', she took care to study his pale, patrician features carefully.

Thus, she noted the slight, arrogant smirk on his face that she might have overlooked otherwise. Was he really so sure of her answer? Well, small wonder Tenten wanted to be told of his expression after she declined!

"So, Sakura," the Uchiha began smugly, "when would you like me to appear at your door?"

She widened her eyes, feigning dismay. "Oh, I do apologize, but I must inform you that I cannot accept your generous offer," she told him, flashing him a charming smile and looking demurely at the ground. "I have an escort already."

His brow furrowed. "And is my _brother_ to be your escort, my lady?" He spat the word "brother" out like it was a curse.

"Of course not," she giggled. "Why would he? I barely know the man. No, Lady Tenten and Lord Neji introduced me to one of their friends." She kept her eyes glued to the ground.

Sasuke suppressed a snarl. "Would it not," he growled, "be more proper for a woman to be escorted by the man who is courting her?"

Here she peered up at him through her lashes. "Are you courting me, sir? You have said nothing about courtship, after all."

He paled as she – unwittingly, it seemed – echoed his words to Karin in the gardens that day but managed to counter, "Do you wish me to court you?"

She gazed levelly at him, now having raised her head to meet his eyes straight on, and shook her head. "No. I do not wish for you to court me. Please leave me alone, Lord Uchiha. Good day."

With that, she spun and strode away; the look of disbelief on his face would be etched into her mind forever. Recovering quickly, he caught her by the arm, spinning her around to face him.

"I will not leave you alone now," he told her quietly, anger evident in his voice. She involuntarily shivered, and he noticed, smirking cruelly. "I will see you around, Sakura."

Abruptly, she shook him off and whirled, not deigning to grace him with her words.

Her confrontation with Kabuto, in front of her bewildered parents, was somewhat similar.

"Your answer, my lady?" He held out a hand. "And at what time should I come with my carriage, please?"

"You presume too much," she told him coldly, pointedly ignoring his hand.

"Of course. I apologize; may I know your answer?"

"No."

"Pardon?" He looked thunderstruck; sighing, she repeated her reply.

"I am afraid that I already have an escort for tomorrow night," she said quite unapologetically.

"I see. May I ask the name of your escort?"

She shrugged fluidly. "A gentleman by the name of Rock Lee."

Kabuto cocked his head. "Rock Lee… Apprenticed to the Smiths' Guildmaster?" From behind his spectacles, his eyes met hers.

"Yes."

A smile tugged at his lips. "A metalsmith is no husband for you, Lady Sakura."

She lifted an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You would do well to accept me," he told her.

At this, she sniffed and whirled around. "Farewell, Lord Kabuto. I shall not pay any more heed to your offer." With her chin proudly in the air, she ascended the stairs to her room.

Behind her, she could hear her parents apologizing for her behaviour, but found that what she had told Kabuto was completely true.

"The nerve of the man!" she muttered ferociously under her breath. Snatching an unfinished piece of embroidery off of her bedside table, she sank down onto her bed to calm herself.

She continued working even after the light had faded, reaching out and absently ringing for a maid to light the lamp when she began squinting.

Without meaning to, she fell asleep with the needle halfway through the cloth.

The maid who was sent to wake her in the morning found her in a sitting position with the embroidery at her feet, having fallen from limp hands.

Quickly, she roused Sakura and hastened to redress her into a cleaner white gown; the wrinkled dress she whisked away to be cleaned and ironed.

The messenger she sent to the Hyuuga household came back reporting that everyone was busily preparing for the ball that night; instead of bothering Neji and Tenten, she opted to finish her embroidery at the window in her room.

An iris had just finished blooming on the linen cloth when a shadow fell over her. She looked up into eyes of onyx.

"Itachi!" she gasped, tying the knot on the back of her embroidery.

He inclined his head. "Good morning," he greeted her.

She cocked an eyebrow. "It is midday by now," she corrected primly, folding her embroidery and her hands in her lap. "Almost evening, in fact."

"Ah…" He nodded. "My apologies, then. Good afternoon, my lady." Unexpectedly, he swept a flourishing bow.

"Such extravagance," she remarked quite audibly, her tone gently teasing.

His eyes twinkled as he smirked. "Only for you."

"Now…" She pushed one hip out to the side saucily. "Is there a reason for your visiting me, or did you just miss me that much?"

He chuckled, drawing closer to her until he loomed over her. Taking her hands in his, he leaned down and murmured, "As a matter of fact, there is. As I will not be able to compliment you on your fashion tonight, I thought that I should come and see you beforehand. Now, get dressed for tonight."

Sighing, she grinned shyly. "Very well. Turn around and I will put the dress on. Why not just appreciate my clothing silently?"

He stroked the embroidery as he obliged with her request. "Not just the clothing, you know." Pausing in the middle of sliding the dress over her head, she shivered at his intense tone. Then he added with his usual arrogance, "But also the dress, yes. After all, you and my mother are the only ones to wear my handiwork."

"Well, don't I feel special," she said wryly. "You may turn around now." He spun and caught her in his arms, stiffening as he caught sight of her. "…Itachi?"

His fathomless eyes had widened in shock. "Sakura – you are _beautiful!_"

Looking up at him, she huffed in mock indignation. "Oh, I like that!" she exclaimed. "Is it really that much of a shock, that I can be pretty?"

She got a small surge of pleasure at catching him momentarily off guard. "That – I – damn it, woman, that's not what I meant!"

"Language, Lord Uchiha. Gentlemen must mind their mouths." Her eyes sparkled up at him from within his arms – strong arms, she noted absently.

He bent gently over her. "I am not a gentleman, dear. A gentleman would not dare to do this." Quietly, he looked into her eyes before capturing her mouth in a long, mind-numbing kiss.

As she spluttered, at a loss for words, he smirked at her. "I will see you tonight, then." Before she could recover fully, he took his leave.

It was only after he was long gone that she realized that he had taken her embroidery and spirited it away.

"That scoundrel!"

- - -

Sakura strained her eyes over Lee's shoulder, searching for any sign of Tenten and Neji. It was rather difficult, considering that almost all of the Hyuuga family members had the same distinct eyes as Neji, not to mention the speed at which they were dancing, and –

Well. The gaze that a certain onyx-eyed man with long, black hair was leveling upon her might be a little distracting. He kept glancing down at her dark green gown, and absently she was reminded yet again that he had been the one to sew it.

Cautiously meeting his eyes and making sure to keep an eye on her chaperoning mother, she wondered about the risk he was taking. His stare was painfully obvious.

As if sensing her worries, he smirked and beckoned to one of the servants hovering about the edges of the room. He whispered something in the servant's ear, and then the servant finished a few random tasks before he finally scurried over the Sakura, ignoring her mother's startled look and speaking softly so she might not overhear.

"Milord wishes to express his delight in your beautiful gown," he told her with a sniff that said clearly that he believed that Itachi had no business noticing the dress of a woman who already had an escort. "He realizes your concern, and would like to inform you that the foolish little lord has not yet arrived." He frowned, adding, "Milord seemed to expect you to know which lord he meant."

When he looked expectantly at her, she managed to stammer a reply in the affirmative. Satisfied, he bowed and withdrew.

"I could not help but overhear," Lee said quietly. "I do apologize, but Lord Uchiha really is someone from whom a lady like you should stay away. He is…" here he leaned in conspiratorially and lowered his voice "…a womanizer."

"Thank you for your advice," she replied, touched by his concern but completely and fully prepared to ignore it. "I – 'Tis sweet of you. I will make sure to avoid him tonight."

They danced for a few more minutes, until suddenly someone tapped Sakura's shoulder. She whirled gracefully, wondering at her mother's glare, to find herself staring into Sasuke Uchiha's eyes – she noted absently that his eyes were glassy and held less warmth than those of his brother.

His voice also lacked sincerity when he spoke. "Good evening, Lady Haruno, Sakura," he greeted them. "This would be your escort, then?" He turned to Lee, stuck out a hand. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, son of the duke of Fanshire. You must be Rock Lee."

"I am!" Lee answered, shaking Sasuke's hand politely. "Lady Sakura has graciously allowed me to accompany her tonight! And her lady mother has agreed to chaperone!"

Sasuke dropped Lee's hand and immediately turned to Sakura. "Have you seen my brother?" he inquired casually. His eyes watched her closely, gauging her reaction.

She shrugged. "I am afraid that I cannot help you. I have been searching for Tenten, myself."

"Ah." He nodded politely. "I see. Well, I was merely wondering if perhaps you had spotted him. Itachi has a cursed gift in subterfuge." Still he lingered, as if waiting for Itachi to appear.

_I am not that obvious,_ Sakura thought irritably to herself as she forced a falsely vivacious smile onto her face. "Well, I'm sure you'll find him." Simpering emptily, she added, "You are so good at finding people!"

He smirked arrogantly, condescendingly, at her seemingly mindless behaviour and nodded. Satisfied that there was nothing but fluff in her head, he left to seek out his brother. Halfway across the room, Hinata caught his arm and said something in her soft voice.

Wrinkling her nose in his direction, Sakura was about to snap at the next person who tapped her shoulder until she noticed who it was. Her mother had disappeared sometime recently, sensing her black mood.

"Lord Uchiha has you in a rage, doesn't he?" Tenten remarked dryly. "I think we can rely on Lady Hinata to keep him busy for a while, but there are still those who act as his eyes, not to mention your mother; you will need to avoid Lord Itachi."

She nodded to the man in question, who glanced at his companion and nodded. She glided over to Tenten, placing a paper-white hand with purple-stained nails delicately on Tenten's sleeve.

Heavy-lidded eyes looked Sakura over, flickering once in what seemed to be approval, and then were back on Tenten's face before anyone else could tell that they'd moved.

"Lady Tenten, please introduce me to your friend," she requested in a placid, emotionless tone. "We have never met."

Tenten raised an eyebrow but clasped the elegantly dressed, cadaverously pale woman's hand in greeting nonetheless. "It is nice to see you again," she replied. "This is Sakura Haruno, daughter of the earl of Springfield. Sakura, this is Lady Konan, the duchess of Sixwood, wife to the duke, Pein."

Konan inclined her head in greeting. "Itachi needed a partner and my husband had business to which he needed to attend, so I came with him. Come, let me see the face of the woman who has captivated him so."

When Sakura's face jerked up in surprise, she nodded and took a hold of Sakura's chin with two slender, deceptively frail-looking fingers. "Yes," she sighed when her own flat gaze met Sakura's. "Such youth, such beauty. Chose your pieces and play your moves correctly, and our subordinate will serve you well."

"S-subordinate?"

Rearranging the flower in her hair, which seemed to be made of a very pale blue paper, she nodded once. "He works for Pein and I, Itachi does. He is a good man, but very perceptive; it would take an exceptionally clever woman to play with him."

"Manipulate him, you mean?" Sakura returned wryly, half-expecting the duchess to be angered.

Konan merely shrugged. "Call it what you like," she said bluntly. "A woman needs to be able to utilize all of the tools available to her in order to survive. There are exceptions, of course, but very rarely. Now, before the younger Uchiha returns, I would like to announce that Itachi and I quite match; I am wearing a flower and so is he."

With a silent, mysterious half-smile, she returned to Itachi's side just as Sasuke entered the room.

"Itachi!" he exclaimed, hurrying over to his brother. Stopping short, he snorted in contempt. "Is there a reason for that flower, brother?"

"There is," Itachi agreed amiably as Sakura recognized the flower on the cloth in his pocket in shock. "Lady Sixwood and I match. You see?"

Sakura worked hard to keep her expression blank as she smiled inside. Of course he would do something quite like this; boasting without alerting Sasuke. He'd taken her flower embroidery and arranged it so that all could see it.

The nerve of the man! She shook her head, returned Lady Konan's knowing gaze, and followed Tenten out of the room.

"Sakura," Tenten sighed, shaking her head but not elaborating on what it was that caused her to sigh. She shrugged and snuggled up against Neji as her fiancé wrapped his arms around her.

He looked disgruntled. "Damn Uchiha and his cursed gift in subterfuge," he growled, unknowingly echoing the very words of said Uchiha. "Lady Hinata tried to distract him by drawing him into conversation with her father, but he has a silver tongue on him and got away politely." Shaking himself out of his mutterings, he added, "I heard you met Lady Konan. What did you think of Her Grace?"

"She was very polite," Sakura allowed, thinking the pale duchess over in her mind. "But… the way she spoke…"

"Oh, yes." Tenten let out a dry laugh. "The duchess has a peculiar habit of regarding people as chess pieces and manipulating them thusly. I must say, she is rather good at it."

"It is to be expected," Neji interjected, having calmed down somewhat. "The duke of Sixwood is the master of manipulation, and she has learned from him. Luckily, we seem to be in their good graces yet. Heaven help those who are not."

Sakura turned away as Tenten reached up to caress Neji's face, reflecting on the duchess. Internally, she shuddered at the memory of the older woman's blank, calculation gaze and vowed never to become that.

Manipulation might be necessary when one was politically important – she'd heard all sorts of stories about the roiling intrigues of politics – but she was merely an earl's daughter. There would be no need for manipulation in her life.

Would there?

- - -

**Yay, done! And I'm so happy because we actually saw someone other than Sasuke and Taka in the newest chapter… And I've discovered that I like listening to NEWS. Yesh. Also, paws-bells (the BEST ItaSaku writer out there!!) has written another ItaSaku. So yeah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone!!! (ducks bullets) I'd like to give a long explanation about how I got lost on the road of life, but I have a feeling you just want the chapter, yes?**

**Kishimoto's just spewing out characters now, isn't he? Well, they better be good for something, or else he may be found in a pool of his own blood someday…**

**For the record, I don't own Naruto.**

**- - -**

"So, the ball seemed to be successful last night," Sakura remarked to Tenten the next day as they strolled through the public gardens.

Tenten nodded, picking a leaf off of her gown. "Yes, the duke was very pleased with how it turned out. Do you know, he complimented Lady Hinata for the first time this morning? It was quite a shock."

"And I take it His Grace does not give compliments unnecessarily?" Sakura guessed, cocking her head.

"His Grace does not give compliments at all," Tenten corrected wryly. "I thought Neji was going to faint." Then she laughed at that absurd thought. Growing sober again, she thought to add, "And I know Uchiha was bothering you last night. Lee claims he was trying to trick you into admitting that you knew his brother. Are you quite all right?"

"I am." Sakura nodded. "I didn't slip up at all, and at least Kabuto didn't show up as well."

Tenten sighed, shaking her head. "No, Kabuto was there. Luckily, Lady Hinata caught him before he found you."

"I must thank her for saving me twice, then," Sakura replied lightly. She let out a long sigh. "I do wish they would leave me alone."

"All of them?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow. "Even Itachi?" Without waiting for an answer she went on, "Speaking of Itachi, I wonder what possessed him to wear a flower last night."

Sakura looked away, fixing her eyes on a faraway point. "I wonder…" she murmured vaguely.

Looking sidelong at her friend, Tenten sighed. "I know that he is handsome, but you should make an effort to stay away from him," she chided, knowing fully well that Sakura would ignore her advice.

"My mother and father will expect me to wed someday," Sakura told her quietly, "and not all of us are as lucky as you, to wed someone we love. I would like to enjoy my life before I am forced to become an obedient, faithful wife in order to provide for my family."

Tenten scoffed, tossing her head. "Half of the nobles are cheating on one another," she remarked scornfully, wrinkling her nose at her fellow nobles. "An affair is not unheard of."

"Where would I get with a reputation like Karin's?" Sakura replied dryly. "No, I will marry when my father declares it, and I will be faithful."

"Even if he is not?"

She hesitated for a split second before answering, "Even if he is not."

Tenten's eyes softened. "You are a good girl. Foolish, but you are a good girl," she murmured, reaching out and straightening a fold in Sakura's dress. "Take care that you do not get caught, then."

Despite Tenten's cautioning words, Sakura welcomed Itachi into her room that night.

"You looked radiant last evening," the marquess told her as he peppered her face with soft kisses. "You outshined everyone in the room and made all of the other ladies look pale in comparison."

"Even the duchess?" she asked shrewdly.

Itachi chuckled. "Her Grace does not _shine_; rather, she glows. And she is always pale."

"But she is beautiful, as I am not," she murmured, ashamed to admit her envy.

Itachi's hand came up to stroke her cheek tenderly. "Yes, she is beautiful," he whispered, "but it is a superficial beauty meant to ensnare her victims. You do not need that kind of beauty."

Her eyes fluttered shut as she yawned, pulling away reluctantly. He did not turn his back to her as she undressed for bed; instead, his eyes swept over her lithe, undergarment-clothed body as he watched her.

She blushed, slipping into her nightgown. "Will you stay with me tonight?" she requested timidly.

"_Pardon?_"

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she repeated, taken aback by the sudden flash of emotion in his eyes.

"Will I – " he broke off, chuckling wearily.

"Please?" She stared up at him with entreaty in her wide emerald orbs. "I am too old to ask my father to hold me, and I…"

He groaned softly, already shedding his jacket. "I cannot guarantee that I will keep my hands to myself," he warned, laying down beside her and taking her in his arms.

In answer, she merely snuggled up closer to him, inhaled his scent, and closed her eyes. When her even breathing told him that she had fallen asleep, he looked down and found a faint smile on her lips.

_Foolish_, he told himself, but lowered his head and placed a fond kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight," he whispered, tucking her head under his chin with her cheek pressed firmly against the base of his throat.

They did not stir again until the sun came peering through the silk curtains on Sakura's windows.

Sakura blinked against the sunlight and tried to get up, only to be held down by a pair of strong arms encircling her. She spent a moment in confusion, trying to remember what had happened.

It came back to her when a dulcet baritone spoke, amused by her distress. "Going somewhere, Sakura?"

She jerked upwards, startled. Turning with difficulty due to the tight embrace in which she was trapped, she stared into obsidian eyes.

"Oh! Itachi, you scared me!"

"I can see that," he said wryly. She blushed but was given no time to retort as he immediately captured her mouth with his. His tongue swept inside like velvet to clear all thoughts from her mind, leaving her pleasurably fuzzy.

"Itachi… It is too early for this…" she protested feebly, panting as she pulled away.

"Nonsense," he purred, drawing her back into his embrace. She tried to escape, but it was in vain; in the end, his distinct scent and the comforting warmth of his arms won her over and she settled, disgruntled, beside him.

She found herself the receptor of lavish attention and the short kisses that he peppered all over her face; squealing and squirming, she tried unsuccessfully to push him away. She squeaked as he retaliated by nipping her neck.

"Itachi!" she cried laughingly, her attempts to chide him ending in a whimper when he dragged his tongue languorously over the spot that he had nipped.

He watched her go limp as he pressed his lips to her throat, fascinated by the show of emotions that crossed her face.

"You look like you like that," he drawled out slowly, his warm breath raising goosebumps on her flesh. She shivered and drew him close out of instinct.

He growled in approval at the increase in contact and tightened his arms around her, his mouth alternating between gentle biting and sucking at her neck.

Her protestations quickly became murmurs of delight, and soon enough she was cooing encouragement to him, practically melting from the exquisite sensations caused by his careful ministrations.

Slowly, his attention dropped lower and lower on her neck, until he was focused on a spot that could not longer be called part of her neck. A shiver of anticipation had just begun its way down her spine when footsteps made their way over to Sakura's door.

There was only a light knock on the door by way of warning before an elderly maid bustled in. She stopped short, taking in Sakura's glazed eyes, heavy breathing, and swollen lips.

"I – " Sakura began feebly, but she was cut off as the maid spoke brusquely, keeping her eyes trained on a spot above Sakura's shoulder.

"I am admiring your wallpaper, lady," she said gruffly. "If I were you, I would finish my business before the mistress comes up to check."

Reluctantly untangling himself from Sakura, Itachi took his time stretching lazily, completely unmindful of Sakura's anxious prodding. After what seemed to her to be an eternity, he finally placed a tender kiss on her lips, gave her a roguish grin, and slipped out the window with a grace that betrayed the many times he had entered and exited y those very same means.

Hesitantly Sakura turned back to the maid, who was still resolutely studying the wall. Feeling Sakura's gaze on her face, she slowly lowered her eyes to her mistress' face.

"You – you won't mention…"

The maid raised an eyebrow. "I walked in, saw you flushed and panting, and worried that you might be catching something – but your wallpaper really is impressive."

"Thank you," Sakura whispered gratefully.

The older woman gave her a grin that belied her years. "All of us want to have some fun before we're locked away, dear. Who am I to report things I haven't seen?"

Sakura glanced sharply at the woman. " 'Locked away'?"

"Of course, my lady. For some women, it is when they are sent away to work; but you are a lady. You will be married, and then your husband will be the only one allowed in your chamber," the maid lectured knowingly.

"I – "

"Some women – I dare not call them ladies – continue to invite men into their beds after their marriages, but you have been raised correctly." She stared for a long time at Sakura before giving a sharp nod. "Have your fun now, but don't get too carried away."

"I – "

Suddenly, she was all business, her movements brisk and controlled, not a hint of nostalgia evident in the lines of her face. "The mistress wants you wearing silver today, but failed to specify which one in particular. Turn around, child, so I can unbutton you."

With the maid's efficient dexterity, Sakura would of the room in record timing – not that anyone had ever recorded the time it took a lady to undress and redress. She wore the dress with the highest collar she owned.

She opted to skip breakfast and paid Tenten a visit, catching her friend just as she was returning from an early morning appointment.

"Sakura!" The countess was delighted to see her, beckoning her over with joy. "Neji and I have decided on a date for our wedding!"

Sakura clasped Tenten's hands, beaming her congratulations. "That is wonderful! When will it be?"

"Well, I thought I couldn't possibly plan something like this in a short amount of time, but Neji couldn't wait, so we – ahem – discussed it until (our voices were gone and) we compromised…" Tenten babbled on and on, unable to stem the nervousness. "Sakura, will you attend our wedding, which is to be held in two months?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, my dear friend," Sakura replied fervently. "But we mustn't stand gossiping on your doorstep for the world to see! May I come in?"

"Oh, yes; please do," Tenten remembered in a hurry. "My apologies – _where _my manners have gone I'm quite sure I don't know…" She trailed off, sighing, as she lowered herself onto the couch.

A young, harried-looking maid came in, bearing two teacups and a pot of tea. She set them down carefully and removed herself silently when Tenten thanked her.

Sakura watched as her normally unshakable friend lifted the teacup to her lips with trembling hands. "You really are excited about this, aren't you?"

Tenten glanced at her. "What makes you think so?"

The pink-haired woman laughed lightly. "There's no tea in your cup yet, my dear woman."

Sheepishly, Tenten placed the cup back on the table and filled both cups with steaming, fragrant tea. "I guess I should calm down," she murmured shakily.

"Yes," Sakura agreed amiably. "You'll get everything done in time, and you do have Neji to help you; not to mention the other members of the Hyuuga family who must be willing to help."

Tenten inhaled the scent of the tea, taking a long, soothing sip. "Thank you," she sighed as she slowly relaxed. She narrowed her eyes and looked slyly at her guest. "So, Sakura, have you found someone to marry?"

She'd meant it as a jest and so was completely unprepared for Sakura's reaction.

Giving a violent jerk, the heiress splashed tea down the front of her formerly immaculate gown, spluttering helplessly.

"Oh – oh, dear, I do hope I haven't dirtied your carpet, Tenten!" she cried in chagrin. "Oh, I will never forgive myself!"

"There, there, the carpet is perfectly clean," Tenten assured her, taking the cup from her immobile fingers. "What I worry about is your dress. Such a pity; it is so beautiful…" Then she gasped, delicate hand flying to her mouth in horror. "Oh, never mind the dress – have you burned yourself?"

Anxiously, she called the maid for washcloths and hurried Sakura up to her own bedroom.

"I apologize, Sakura!" Snatching a gown from her closet, she examined her friend with a critical eye. "This should fit you; you're not much shorter than me. Hurry and change so that I can get your gown washed!"

"There's no need – " Sakura tried to protest, but Tenten cut her off.

"Nonsense! 'Tis all my fault in the first place; quickly, before it is too late to get the stains out!"

Huffing in exasperation, Sakura obliged, slipping out of her gown. She was reaching for the dress Tenten held out when the door opened.

"Lady, the towels you requested – "

The maid stopped short at Tenten's gasp of shock. "Sakura – is that…" Unable to speak, the brunette countess pointed an accusing finger at the red mark on her friend's skin. Absently, she motioned for the maid to set the towels down.

"What?" Sakura paused, still holding the gown.

Tenten's finger rested above the neckline of Sakura's translucent chemise, pointing out the blatant red on Sakura's otherwise creamy white skin.

"It looks as if someone bit your neck!" she gaped in shrill disbelief. She took Sakura's blush and silence as confirmation. "Sakura, who was it?"

In the confusion that followed, neither woman noticed the maid slip out the door.

"Sakura, who did this?"

Silence. "I cannot tell you that."

"You mean you don't know?" Tenten's voice rose in outrage.

"Of course I know! I just…"

Tenten's chocolate eyes softened slightly in understanding. "All right, then. Tell me when you're ready. However, you do know that if this is discovered, it will cause a scandal among the highborns, do you not?"

Sakura donned the gown, fingering the sleeves wistfully. "I do realize that. It will not be discovered."

Ah, those damning words.

- - -

Karin gritted her teeth in fury, eyes blazing with some unholy fire.

How _dare_ she… How _dare_ she?!

Karin had had Sasuke in the palm of her hand until the stupid little chit of an heiress had gone and made herself interesting by seducing his older brother – his rival.

And then, just when Karin had thought Sasuke had lost interest for sure – she'd gone and ensured that the damned mercenary, Sasuke's friend, had heard that she was still in contact with the older Uchiha brother.

And _now_, not only was she stealing Sasuke right out from under Karin's nose, _she was sleeping with some other man!_

It wasn't that Karin disapproved of infidelity – the viscount, Suigetsu Houzuki (that is, her husband), had no idea of her secret trysts with Sasuke – it was just the thought that the little minx could entrance Sasuke away and still have the energy to seduce some other man into her bed that infuriated her.

Well, it would end tonight. Karin slipped a few coins from her purse and thought with satisfaction of her plan. _That girl_ would never get Sasuke, and with her out of the way, he would always come back to Karin.

She dropped the coins carelessly into the waiting palm, smiling to herself, and watched the young maid scurry away.

- - -

Tenten nodded and smiled brightly at yet another aging countess, her deceptively frail-looking hand gripping Neji's arm tightly. But she was no delicate maiden, and Neji's subtle wince could attest to that.

"Tenten, I know that you dislike having to be polite to everyone, but _that really hurts_!" he hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

She sighed as, spotting Sakura's parents, she steered him in their direction. "I will be perfectly glad to apologize as profusely as you wish when this is over," she quipped back irritably, "but at the moment my nerves are shattered. Talk to me afterwards, when I regain my sanity."

"Or what's left of it," he retorted, earning a glare from his fiancée before she schooled her features into a pleasant mask in order to greet the earl and countess.

"Lady Tenten, Lord Neji," Lady Haruno smiled gently. "Sakura has been so happy to know you these past few days."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Lord Haruno said gruffly, holding out a hand.

Neji took it, shaking firmly. "Likewise."

"Speaking of Sakura, where is she?" Tenten looked around curiously. Neji nodded his agreement.

Lady Haruno placed a hand on her cheek. "Sakura seems to have caught a slight cold; she mumbled something about tea… She was asleep when we left, and I hadn't the heart to wake her."

Tenten's brow furrowed in concern. "Oh, dear. She spilled some tea on herself this morning, but I thought I had gotten her into a different gown quickly enough to avoid catching cold… I shall come by to call in the morning."

"She would like that," Lord Haruno agreed, smiling contentedly.

Tenten gritted her teeth when a familiar viscountess sauntered into view. The brunette wrinkled her nose, eyeing the other woman's décolletage with distaste. "Is there something you would like?"

Karin ignored her, turning instead to the earl and countess, both of whom looked taken aback by the redhead's open lack of manners.

"I don't believe we've met," she said, attempting an innocent façade.

"No, we have not," Lady Haruno sniffed, turning away discreetly.

Karin seemed unfazed by the slight. "I am Lady Karin, viscountess of Hawkford," she told them, almost condescending with no reason at all to be.

"Earl and countess of Springfield," Lord Haruno replied stiffly, valiantly trying to remain polite.

"Oh, you are the parents of Sakura Haruno, are you not?" Karin's nose twitched as she said Sakura's name.

Tenten cut in, raising an eyebrow in emphasis. "That's _Lady_ Sakura Haruno."

Karin shrugged, putting a finger to her chin in feigned thought. "Where I was born, _ladies_ do not sleep with different men before marriage."

"They sleep with them afterwards?" Tenten couldn't resist the barb.

Karin shot her a venomous look. "I have it on good authority that your daughter has slept with at least one man, and has a mark on her neck to prove it," she confided to the earl and countess. "Were I you, I would check." Narrowing her eyes, she looked slyly at Tenten. "I heard that _you_ were the one to find it." She smiled sweetly.

Tenten shook with suppressed rage, comprehension dawning on her. "Neji – " She turned abruptly to him. "I want that new maid you hired gone!"

"There is no need," Karin interjected smoothly. "She fled; she knew you'd figure it out."

"You mean she knew you'd betray her," Tenten spat out, bristling. "Come, Neji, I will not stay near this – this _woman_ any longer!"

Lord Haruno and his wife followed them out. "Did my daughter or did she not sleep with a man?" he thundered.

Tenten whirled, skirt flying out around her. "Your daughter has slept with no one," she snapped. "She is as pure as ever!"

"And will I find a mark on her neck?" the earl demanded.

Just like that, Tenten deflated. "There is a mark, but – "

"Is it from a man?"

"I – "

"Well?!" the earl roared impatiently.

"It – it could be, but Sakura – "

The earl had heard enough. He shouted for his carriage, and stormed off when it appeared.

The countess watched her husband worriedly, then turned to Neji and Tenten. "I apologize for my husband's temper," she murmured. "He cares for Sakura so much, you understand… I will do my best to remind him that she is ill, but Sakura will most likely need you to drop by in the morning."

She grasped Tenten's hand in her own shaking ones and searched her face, eyes beseeching Tenten to understand. When the younger woman nodded at last, she bowed her head in gratitude and hurried off to join her anxiously waiting husband in the carriage.

The journey home was completely silent, the earl staring moodily out the window and the countess fiddling nervously with her dress.

With her frayed nerves, she barely had the presence of mind to remind him to soften his steps inside the house.

Without a word, Lord Haruno entered Sakura's room. He pulled back the covers and stopped, looking at his wife. When she stood still, confused as to what he wanted, he hissed, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

As comprehension dawned, she reached out and gingerly took hold of her daughter's chemise. She slowly drew it down to reveal the incriminating mark, unmistakable and undeniable.

The earl stood in blind shock for a few moments before he turned and swiftly exited the room.

Lady Haruno replaced Sakura's covers and regarded her daughter sadly. "I do believe what Lady Tenten said, daughter. You were only having your fun before marriage, weren't you? 'Tis a pity you were caught." She caressed Sakura's face tenderly. "You will be alright, daughter. Mother understands; Mother will help you."

Quietly, she straightened up and trailed her husband downstairs, intent on comforting him and calming him down.

Sakura stirred and coughed weakly, subconsciously sensing that there would be hell to pay in the morning.

- - -

**Ooh, dear. What will happen next…? **

**I just recently got an account on LiveJournal under the same name (that would be BlackElement7) and there's a single original story posted there. If you have time, do me a huge favour and check it out. Yes?**

**And I just want to thank all of you readers profusely. I know that only a portion of my readers actually review, so to have this many reviews makes me giddy. Thank you!! See you guys next time!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, it seems something's finally happening, eh? **

**Disclaimer: WOULD I KILL OFF ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE???? And while Animal Realm Pein has really really pretty eyes (they look just like Itachi's), his hair is just stupid.**

**- - -**

Suigetsu, viscount of Hawkford, watched his wife sit down to breakfast. He noticed the self-satisfied smile hovering on her lips and thought about her actions the night before.

He wondered what kind of woman he had married as he had done so many times, lying awake in bed. What kind of bitter and jaded woman took pride in destroying the reputation – the life, the future – of another?

The poor girl could be doomed to shame and misery because of the rumours Karin had spread at the party if a husband wasn't found soon; and what man would be willing to wed a girl with a reputation under attack?

He narrowed his eyes, taking a bite of his own meal. Why would Karin care who slept illicitly with whom?

After all, Suigetsu wasn't oblivious to the goings-on in his household. It had become obvious that she was sleeping with someone other than her husband.

And after last night, it was painfully clear just who that "someone" was. Karin had sent glance after glance at Sasuke Uchiha, and had seemed particularly gleeful when repeating the gossip in his hearing.

She'd been sporting a smug smirk when she turned away, but Suigetsu wasn't so sure she had reason to celebrate.

She hadn't heard one of the older ladies remark on the Haruno girl's need to find a husband who was willing to overlook the scandal, or seen the pensive expression on Uchiha's face afterwards.

- - -

The dining hall was silent when Sakura sat down at her seat. She glanced at her parents to find them regarding her with unfathomable expressions.

"Sakura," her mother began hesitantly. "There is something about which your father and I would like to speak to you."

Sakura tilted her head curiously; something in her mother's eyes caused her heart to plummet, a harbinger of doom. And – was that pity she saw?

Her father spoke shortly, in clipped tones that indicated his reluctance to breach such an awkward subject. But breach it he did. "Daughter, what is that mark on your neck? How did you get it?"

Shocked speechless, she clapped a hand to her neck and looked down to see that it was still hidden from sight.

"H-how did you – "

Her father's expression darkened. "The viscountess of Hawkford knew somehow and has probably told everyone who will listen that you are entertaining a lover. _Is this true?!_"

Bracing herself against her father's roar, she blanched at the mention of Karin and shook her head.

"No!" she hastened to assure him. "There is no lover!" Itachi was no lover; he was merely playing with her to amuse himself. Wasn't he?

The earl shouted for the maid who had attended her the day before. "I saw you earlier wearing a low-cut gown the other day; this happened yesterday, at the earliest. Did you see anything?" This was directed at the elderly maid.

The woman shook her head, indicating the negative. "I saw nothing out of the ordinary, my lord," she replied, staring into his eyes, confident in her knowledge that she was speaking only the truth.

"And you have no idea at all as to the identity of the man who left his mark?" Lord Haruno continued doggedly.

"Not a one," the maid replied truthfully.

Her employer studied her suspiciously before dismissing her slowly. To Sakura, he said, "There is only one way to remedy this situation and preserve your honour. You will be betrothed as soon as someone suitable is found."

Sakura shot up from her seat, all dignified behaviour forgotten and her self-control abandoning her as she upset her breakfast.

"No!" she cried in distress.

Her mother also rose, albeit a bit more gracefully. "You _will_ do this, Sakura," she instructed sternly. "However, you will be given the choice of whom your fiancé will be." She shot a vicious glare at her husband, who reluctantly acquiesced.

As a servant announced the arrival of Lady and Lord Hyuuga, Lady Haruno leveled an even gaze on her daughter. "Think hard about this. Make sure your choice is one you will not regret." With a slight, comforting upward tilt of her lips, she shooed Sakura into the main hall to welcome their guests.

"Sakura!" Tenten swept her up in an all-engulfing embrace. Neji inclined his head coolly, and someone who did not know him well would have missed the concern in his creamy eyes.

Sakura collapsed beside Tenten, sighing in relief at being in the company of two of her closest friends. "Did you hear what Karin has done?" she nearly sobbed.

Tenten's eyes softened as she saw the pain she could not soothe. "Sakura, sweet, we were there last night," she said gently. "I'm afraid it's true that she is out to ruin you."

"How did she know…?" Sakura whimpered.

Neji exhaled apologetically. "I'm afraid it was bad judgment on the part of the Hyuuga who hired that maid," he said quietly. "Our apologies."

"The… maid?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"The one who brought in the towels yesterday when we spilled that tea," Tenten explained. "She must have told Karin."

"She was bribed," Neji said softly. When both women looked curiously at him, he added, "Karin's husband is a friend of an acquaintance. She has been anything but subtle about her perceived victory."

"And listening to her rodomontade, he would betray her, just like that?" Tenten raised an eyebrow.

Neji's eyes hardened. "It was an arranged marriage. They are not particularly close."

Sakura pressed trembling fingertips to her lips. "Must all arranged marriages turn out that way?"

Immediately, Tenten's attention was locked on her face. "What's wrong, Sakura?" she asked concernedly.

"My father…" She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. When Tenten gave her a bracing look, she straightened up and tried again. "My father has decided that in order to fix this, I must be married."

Tenten's face crumpled. "Oh, this is all my fault!" she moaned in distress.

Quickly, Sakura shook her head and put her arms around her friend. "No, it's not your fault, Tenten!" she cried. "I apologize for dumping all of my troubles on you."

Sighing exasperatedly, Neji took charge of the situation. "Calm down," he said sharply. "Tenten, it is not your fault. Sakura, we are you friends. We are here to help share your burdens."

Tenten sat up, eyes blazing. "Do not presume to command me, Neji Hyuuga!" she snapped, slapping his arm lightly. Then her eyes softened. "Oh, bother. I have been out of control, haven't I?"

"Yes," Neji agreed. "Just a little."

"Neji, you ass, you are _not_ supposed to agree with me!" she retorted, correcting him; but she was no longer near tears, and Sakura smiled.

"May I ask for advice in choosing a husband?" she inquired, only half-joking.

"Certainly," Tenten replied with mock haughty graciousness. When the younger woman's giggles died down, she continued in the same stuffy, pretentious voice. "He must be wealthy and have an irrefutable lineage. Find a man who is not miserly, and who will be generous to his wife's family. The sooner he dies, the better."

Softening her tone and returning to her normal, humbler voice, she added, "And most importantly, make sure he is someone with whom you are willing to spend the rest of your life. If love is impossible, at least friendship is necessary."

"Have you any thoughts about who you will choose?" Neji asked soberly.

Sakura hesitated, and then nodded. "Yes," she answered firmly. "I do."

"And who might that be?"

She smoothed out the skirt of her dark emerald gown, fingers skimming over the silvery, delicate embroidery there. "I believe I shall see if the one who left the mark that started all this is willing to finish the business." She smiled neutrally at them. "As I will not be allowed out alone, are you willing to escort me to the dwelling of the Marquess of Mirrorwood?"

Tenten's eyes flew wide open. "Itachi's? Why – oh, no, _no, _Sakura," she groaned as everything fell into place.

The pink-haired girl nodded. "Yes, Tenten. He is the one."

Now that it had been spelled out for Neji, the reaction was immediate. "_What?!_" he exploded. When Sakura merely continued to look at him calmly, he closed his eyes and sighed. "We warned you about this," he said quietly, voice muffled by his hands.

Slowly, Sakura's unconcerned mask was crumbling. Tenten could see the tears gathering in her eyes, could see the way she was losing the battle she was fighting to keep the tears from spilling out.

However, when she spoke, her voice was steadily. "Yes," she agreed, "you did. I chose to ignore it, and now I am paying the price. If Itachi refuses, I will be content with my memories. But I will do my best to ensure that he does not refuse."

Neji rubbed his temples, piercing eyes staring right into Sakura. "He is not like most men," he told her warningly. "He will not be cowed into accepting you easily."

Tenten laid a hand on his shoulder, causing him to fall silent. "What he means, Sakura, is this; do your best." She gazed sombrely at Sakura. "There is no way out of this."

"I could always leave town in disgrace, only to return when all has been forgotten," Sakura suggested lightly, her tone completely at odds with the wetness of her eyes.

"And never be married?" Tenten countered. "Perhaps for any other woman that would be an option, but you are an heiress. Your parents need grandchildren."

Sakura sighed. "Well, it was but a thought." She stood and opened her mouth to continue, but before she could speak, the door flew open and Sasuke Uchiha strode into the room, with a harried-looking maid hastening in after him.

Sakura glanced at said maid, who began babbling apologies and explanations of how the lord had refused to leave even when told that the lady was busy and _oh_ she was so sorry, before nodding comfortingly, thanking the girl, and dismissing her gently from the room. Only then did she turn her attention to Sasuke.

"Is there something with which I may help you, Lord Uchiha?" Her politely worded question belied the sharp undertones in her voice.

He glanced pointedly at Tenten and Neji, but she merely raised an eyebrow.

"Anything you would say to me you may say before my dear friends." She crossed her arms challengingly.

"I only meant to save you unnecessary trouble," he replied, attempting to placate her. Then he cleared his throat. "It has come to my attention that you are seeking a husband."

"Oh?"

"Because of what Karin has done," he clarified. "And I apologize for the lies she has spread about you."

She gave a thin, razor-sharp smile. "And why should you apologize for her? You are neither her father nor her husband."

Tenten, following the conversation intently, noticed the way Sasuke reddened and prevaricated.

"I have come to make an offer for your hand." His eyes caught hers and held them searchingly. "I assume I am not the first one to do so?"

"Hmmm…" Sakura made a noncommittal noise as she surveyed him in return.

"You need not answer at once," he told her, sneering suddenly. "You may wait and see if you receive… better offers."

She shrugged, folding her arms behind her to hide the way her hands had clenched into trembling white fists.

Sighing in frustrated exasperation at her lack of speech, he spun around rudely. "Find me when you have an answer," he commanded curtly, and then abruptly exited.

"Good riddance to him." Tenten stood and shook out her sleeves. "You did well, Sakura."

"He knows, Tenten," Sakura muttered worriedly.

"So? It won't matter if Itachi agrees to your request," Tenten reasoned rationally.

Neji spoke up from where he had been quietly observing the exchange. "He is most definitely Karin's lover," he stated firmly. His white eyes flickered apologetically, not missing Sakura's subtle wince. "He speaks as if Karin is his property, or at least someone for whom he takes responsibility, in offering marriage to make up for her calumny."

"Then – " Sakura's voice shook, and she took a deep, calming breath. "Let us pay Mirrorwood a visit."

"We'll have to ensure that we are not seen there," Tenten warned. "Especially you, Sakura."

"And how do you propose we accomplish this feat?"

Neji gave a rare, razor-sharp smirk, some unholy glee lighting up his face as his eyes glinted. Tenten's expression remained serene, but her eyes lit up. "Just leave it to us."

- - -

The butler who answered the door seemed bemused to find them on the doorstep, but when Neji pressed a silver coin into his palm he glanced down suspiciously and led them in.

"Is Uchiha home?" Neji asked curtly. The manservant nodded and stepped up to a door embossed with silver, knocking smartly.

"Guests to see you, my lord," he droned, still watching them warily out of the corner of his eye.

"I thought I told you I was not to be dis – " Itachi froze upon recognizing the visitors. "What are you doing here?" Without waiting for an answer, he ushered them in. "Did anyone see you?"

"Hardly," Tenten sniffed. "Lady Hinata is visiting your family next door and our carriage is parked far away. Even if anyone saw, they would not say… _anything._" She bared her teeth.

Itachi was barely listening, though. He stared at Sakura, at a loss for words.

"I wonder if you can guess why I am here…?" she thought out loud, verdant eyes locking onto his.

His eyes fluttered shut for a moment before reopening. She fancied she saw them flash red but dismissed the thought as unimportant.

"The viscountess of Hawkford has spread a rumour about you, and now you want me to marry you," he intoned darkly. "Sakura, I will not marry you."

Her eyes narrowed. "And why not?"

"Why should I?" he countered swiftly, smoothly. "Nobody knows who left the supposed mark on you. I am not involved; I barely know you, in the eye of the public."

"I – " she tried, but he cut her off ruthlessly.

"How do you know that I was not merely playing with you, the way so many other girls have been ruined? If you tell people now that it was I who left that mark on you, they will think you a gold-digger, taking advantage of your disgrace to try and trap me. What does a life tied down to a woman have to offer me? No, Sakura, I will not marry you."

Her eyes widened before hardening, and then she set her jaw. "Very well," she said quietly. "You have made your feelings clear, Lord Uchiha. Let me make mine clear as well. I came to you because you are the only man I can marry who treats me with even an ounce of respect. I like you, you know. However, you are but my best option; not my only. I will leave, then, and I will tell your brother that I will marry him. I will be your sister-in-law, and you will be cursed with me forever."

"Go," he said sharply. "Leave!"

"I could ensure that every person on the street saw me storming out of your house." It was not a threat; it was a fact.

He snorted. "Somehow, I cannot bring myself to care anymore."

Her eyes blazed as she strode from the room.

As he left, Neji looked at Itachi. "You are a fool," he spat harshly, and followed the women out. Itachi's lips tightened and he stared thoughtfully into the fire.

- - -

"Sakura…" Tenten reached for her friend's shoulder, but Sakura merely shrugged it off and continued writing. Placing a fullstop firmly at the end of her sentence, she sealed the envelope with hot wax and summoned a servant.

"Take this to Sasuke Uchiha," she instructed curtly. "Inform him that I request an immediate reply."

The man bowed obligingly and silently exited.

- - -

The woman's eyes widened in shock as they scanned the formal, succinct letter. She wondered how this girl could accept Sasuke's proposal of marriage – and why Sasuke had offered such a proposal in the first place.

This would not do. She alone could do little to stop this, but there were certain people upon whom she had been told she could depend…

A mysterious smile set firmly upon her lips, she reread the letter. And she continued to plan as she stood over the unmoving form of Lady Sakura's messenger.

She would have to work quickly, but for now she had bought herself some time: the letter carrying Sakura's acceptance never reached Sasuke's hands.

And it never would.

- - -

**I promise what you're thinking isn't going to happen. I am like Kishi in that sense, I guess… So, as the plot heats up, I find myself hoping for lots and lots of response. Tell me what you think, eh?**


	8. Chapter 8

**More shameless pimping of my LiveJournal account… I would really appreciate it if you people would let me know what you think… But whatever. Here's the next chapter. After all, that's what you're here for, yes?**

**- - -**

Sakura's nerves were near exploding by noontime. She kept expecting Sasuke to show up at the door all morning, but nobody had visited.

The messenger she had sent the day before had returned, but he claimed to remember no such letter. Even as his eyes flickered nervously, gazing anywhere but her, his story never changed. He had been sent out for paper, didn't the mistress remember He'd been out looking for hours, just for her.

In a rage, Sakura almost dismissed him from his post, until she remembered his young daughter, his wife, and his mother – the elderly maid who had helped her with Itachi – and reined in her temper just in time. Closing her eyes in frustration, she sent him scurrying from the room.

Settling down on a settee in one of the various rooms in the Haruno residence, she massaged her temples and groaned softly in frustration. Itachi had refused her, and now this business with Sasuke… Briefly she wondered if this situation could get any worse. Chuckling sardonically to herself, she sat there for a few hours.

A shuffling noise in front of her brought her back to the present. She gazed up between her fingers and found the servant she'd sent out the night before, beckoning nervously to her,

"What is it?" she demanded testily. At his insistence, she followed him into a large, empty larder.

He turned and shut the door behind him. "My apologies, lady, but no one must overhear us. As my lady has no doubt realized, I was lying when I said I remembered nothing about a note. I can only offer my sincerest apologies."

Sakura raised an eyebrow skeptically. "And you just decided to tell me now?"

He gave her a slightly sheepish smile. "I wasn't supposed to tell you, lady, but the missus told me to tell you; and when the missus tells you to do something, you do it – especially when she has mother backing her up."

She nodded as comprehension dawned on her. His wife, though relatively young, had a fierce temper and a sharp tongue. "Go on."

Here he lowered his voice and continued sotto voce. "On my way to Lord Uchiha's home I was attacked from behind. When I awoke, I found myself facing – of all people! – the Duke and Duchess of Sixwood. The Duke told me that you could not marry Lord Uchiha. The letter was gone by then."

Sakura hissed in outrage. "The Duke attacked you?"

He shook his head. "His Grace was merely there to assist," he said slowly. "The real mastermind was the woman who took your letter, my lady."

"Who?" she demanded sharply. "Tell me! For God's sake, man, tell me!"

When he beckoned her closer and whispered a name in her ear, her eyes narrowed to slits and her hands clenched into fists.

"Summon the carriage," she commanded with a deceptively calm voice. "Then send someone for Lord and Lady Hyuuga. We leave in five minutes."

The manservant paled and swallowed. "You – you won't mention I told you, lady?" he asked, terrified by the look in Sakura's eyes and lips. "The – the Duke is a powerful man, and I would rather stay out of his path."

She paused at the doorway, looking back at him. "And yet you told me?"

"The missus scares me even more!" was his reply.

He gave a short, harsh bark of laughter as she swept from the storage room, a glorious avenging blaze of scarlet silk like a river of fire.

"You!" she shouted to a hapless servant outside as she threw open the doors. "Bring me my carriage!"

- - -

With her temper firmly held down by sheer willpower, Sakura lifted a daintily gloved hand and knocked on the wooden doors.

The gilt wood swung open and a servant peeked out. "May I help you?" he inquired, but shut his mouth under her furious gaze.

"Is your mistress home?" she intoned flatly.

The man gulped but nodded. "Follow me."

She drew to an abrupt halt in front of Sasuke Uchiha. Tenten narrowly avoided crashing into her by sidestepping neatly and yanking Neji along with her.

"You did not receive my letter, did you?" Sakura demanded brusquely.

"What letter?" This was answer enough, and she twitched her skirts into place with a snap and continued to stalk down the hall.

Sasuke strode after her, catching up quickly due to his longer legs. Still, he worked to keep up with her furious pace.

"Sakura, what is it?" he wanted to know.

She ignored him as she passed the servant, who held the door open, but took a step back as she registered the occupants of the room.

"Sakura." Itachi stood and padded silently across the room toward her. "What brings you here?"

Her eyes flashed angrily. "I would like to speak to your mother," she replied stiffly. It registered vaguely that this was the woman she had met on the streets a while back, but in her current mood it did not matter much.

"My mother?" Itachi looked at her, surprise laced with suspicion in his eyes.

The woman in question rose as well, smoothing out her sapphire gown. "I will hazard a guess at your reason for visiting," she said quietly. "I have been expecting you, but not nearly so soon. Your servants are very loyal." She smiled, confirming Sakura's suspicions.

"Or very submissive to their wives," she countered tersely. "What have you done with my letter? And what are your reasons?"

"Mother?" Sasuke interjected uncertainly, but both women ignored him.

"I could not allow it," Lady Uchiha stated serenely.

"And whyever not?" Tenten interceded, Sakura having briefed Neji and herself on the situation during the carriage ride to the Uchiha manor.

"You cannot marry Sasuke!" the Uchiha matriarch wailed suddenly, losing her composure. "You are so perfect for Itachi! Imagine my shock when I intercepted your letter to Sasuke instead!"

Itachi's eyes flashed. "Marry Sasuke?"

Sasuke growled. "Perfect for Itachi?!"

In unison, they turned to their mother. "Mother, what is this?"

It was Sakura who answered instead. "Listen before you speak," she cautioned them. When she had their grudging compliance, she continued. "After Itachi turned me down, I wrote a letter to Sasuke telling him that I accepted his offer of marriage." Both brothers looked thunderstruck, but said nothing. "My message was intercepted by Lady Uchiha, and therefore was never received." She straightened up and addressed said Lady directly. "I have just come to inform you that I will marry whomever I please."

Lady Uchiha shook her head slowly. "No, I am afraid not," she murmured as she looked at the pink-haired woman across the room.

Sakura cocked her head and lifted an eyebrow. "And whyever not?

"Because," Lady Uchiha replied, "I was visiting my oldest son one day when I overheard something very interesting… You _will_ marry Itachi." The gleam in her eyes, coupled with her words, set off alarms in Sakura's head.

She gasped. "You were listening to our conversation!"

Lady Uchiha shrugged. "Only a few words, but enough. The public will force you to marry my son, you know. If you choose to ignore them, who will care for your parents?"  
Suddenly, Sakura threw back her head and laughed, soft and chilling. "I do like your mother," she told Itachi directly. "I never would have expected this from her, seeing her outside her demesne."

"Most people do not," Lady Uchiha acknowledged cautiously, wary of the Haruno heiress' unexpectedly dark mien. "What has so amused you?"

"Only that, should you reveal what you have discovered, you will be making life difficult for your son and not me," Sakura replied firmly, completely sober now. "However, no matter what, _you shall not threaten my parents._" Her eyes, dark green with anger, were dead serious.

Lady Uchiha shifted. "Very well," she allowed. "Your parents will stay out of our conversation. But you _will_ marry Itachi, one way or another."

Here Sasuke felt the need to intervene, daring to enter the palpable tension between the two females.

"Mother," he ventured, "just what is it that makes her 'perfect for Itachi'?" He only shrank back a little when both women turned their hard gazes onto him.

"And where have you been, my son?" Lady Uchiha cried impatiently. "She is well-born, gently-bred, and she is capable of standing up to not only me but to Itachi as well!"

"A miracle indeed, that she can face you," Itachi muttered (fondly) to himself, being very careful not to let his mother hear his words.

"And why can I not marry her?" Sasuke demanded of his mother.

Lady Uchiha's obsidian eyes, as dark as her sons', glittered in frustration. "She has already seen right through you, Sasuke! She _must_ marry your brother!"

"And what is this conversation you overheard between the two of them?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

Quickly, Sakura intervened. "Very well, Lady Uchiha," she sighed wearily. "I do not wish to make an enemy of you; I will concede. I will marry your son – but _you _must be the one to convince him. Neither your husband nor I nor the Duke nor the Duchess of Sixwood may help you. Only then will I agree. I would wish you good luck but…" she smiled thinly "…I'm sure you understand. Good day."

On that startling and utterly unexpected note, she turned in a swirl of fiery silk and majestically left the room, leaving all the others in a stunned silence.

As Tenten and Neji hurried after Sakura, Lady Uchiha dismissed Sasuke and turned her attention to her eldest son. Itachi, normally a man of sangfroid, winced as he met her eyes in resignation, knowing that it was too late to flee the room.

Her lips moved. "_Itachi…_"

- - -

"Sakura," Tenten panted as she finally caught up with her friend (having left Neji in the dust behind her, despite her fashionable corsets), "you really did not need to agree. You could have kept refusing, you know…"

Sakura sat impatiently as Neji climbed into the carriage at last before closing the door carefully.

Only then did she turn to face them; her angry marble mask dropped away, and her eyes sparkled and she smiled in satisfaction.

"That went well, didn't it?" she remarked cheerfully as the carriage began moving. Tenten stared, open-mouthed in shock.

"You will never cease to amaze me," Neji mumbled, shaking his head in bewilderment.

Sakura laughed merrily, all troubles seemingly forgotten.

"I – I don't understand…" Tenten stammered. Neji put an arm around her, brow furrowing.

"Yes, Sakura. Perhaps you should explain for us just what exactly it was you did back there."

"Hm?" She gave an innocent look. "What was I doing? Obviating, of course!" At the uncomprehending looks she received following her explanation, she relented. "Oh, very well. Just a bit of reverse psychology, really. I want Itachi to marry me' he would rather not. However, he respects his mother – perhaps even fears her, at times – and now that she is (unwittingly) on my side, I _will_ win. All it will take is a little time."

"And if she had not intercepted your letter to Sasuke?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

Sakura shrugged. "Then I would have married him."

"You would have married a man who regularly dallies with a married woman? With Karin of Hawkford, at that?" Neji blanched at the thought.

To his surprise, Sakura's eyes grew steely and even Tenten huffed. "Spoken like a true male," the brunette countess mumbled under her breath.

It was Sakura who elaborated on Tenten's scornful mutterings. "I was raised as a noblewoman," she reminded Neji. "My mother and father treat me kindly, but the fact still remains that I am expected to marry some nobleman and bear his children." She shrugged again, completely at ease with the facts. "If he is rich with a respectable heritage, he is acceptable. If he is handsome, good for me. If he is kind, even better for me. But society does not care for that. At least my mother finds suitors whom I can grow to like."

"These are the things that are engraved into every young noblewoman's mind from birth," Tenten murmured.

"At least I can easily manipulate Sasuke," Sakura added lightly. "But Itachi is even better; I would rather have someone who is my equal in intellect. And I simply _adore_ his mother…"

"It rather sounded like you two hated each other back there," Neji interjected dubiously, but Sakura waved it away nonchalantly.

"She understood," was all she offered. "She is so eager to see her son wed that a little disagreement like that will only strengthen her resolution."

Tenten laughed dryly. "She could hold her own against you," she observed, eyes twinkling with suppressed mirth. "That is something not seen every day."

"I should think they are saying the same thing, only about you, in the Uchiha household," Neji chuckled, absently putting an arm around Tenten as he reflected.

Sakura looked away, sighing softly as she watched the scenery fly by through clouded eyes. "Now I must wait," she murmured to herself. "I always did hate waiting."

Hopefully, Lady Uchiha worked quickly enough that the wait would not be too long.

Her day's work finished, Sakura trailed listlessly up the stairs to her room.

"There; all finished with that," she told herself in satisfaction, glad that her plan had worked out.

She really did regret causing the poor servant so much trouble, but he was the only one who was more afraid of his wife than of the Duke of Sixwood.

The only other manservant with a fierce wife, a nondescript man with absolutely no distinguishing features, had been sent out earlier with an anonymous letter addressed to the Duchess of Fanshire, briefly mentioning a messenger from Lady Sakura Haruno whose destination was Lord Sasuke Uchiha's abode.

_But what if it had not worked?_ She scowled at her doubtful mind.

_Then I would have married Sasuke,_ she shot back. But – Sasuke was so… boring. So easy to manipulate, so _predictable_. And would she end up like Lady Konan, a master at the art of mind-manipulation? She shivered.

She didn't want to marry Sasuke, she realized with a start. _She was willing to go to almost any lengths to marry Itachi._

The idea startled her, shocked her, frightened her. Why should she feel this – this _need_, this urge for Itachi to be the one she married? Certainly, he was handsome and rich and brilliant, but there were other noblemen who were just as rich and perhaps almost handsome and brilliant.

_So why Itachi?_

When the answer hit her, she froze. She _liked_ Itachi. She enjoyed exchanging words with him, testing her wit, being matched word for word. She unconsciously looked forward to being in his presence.

Dear Lord, what was happening to her?

- - -

**The mysterious woman is unveiled. Cookies to Juniper11, who correctly guessed Uchiha Mikoto!!!! …I guess I could write a oneshot for you, if you really want it. Just PM me, and we'll talk. (Am I really that transparent? I thought for sure no one would be able to guess it correctly… Oh, well.) So, then, I'll see you guys next time!**

**And if I haven't been the best at remembering to thank all of my reviewers and readers, I just want you to know that I'm always happy when I see my reviews. Ja!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Umm… I'm back, so I guess I'm not dead. Neither have I abandoned this story. I'm simply… lazy. Yeah. Let's go with that.**

* * *

When the future marchioness of Spindale was ushered into the parlour of the Haruno residence by a servant the next morning, she expected to be greeted warmly by a serenely smiling Sakura—perhaps still a little smug from the day before, but calm and happy nonetheless.

She certainly did not expect the pink-and-red whirlwind that threw itself into her arms.

"Tenten!" Sakura wailed piteously into Tenten's shoulder. "Thank heavens you're here! I've been going out of my mind since last night!"

"Sakura?" Startled, the brunette drew back to look Sakura fully in the face. She quietly observed the faint shadows under the other girl's eyes and the way her movements indicated fatigue. "What's wrong, dear?"

"My plan…" The reply was given in a mournful tone of voice.

Tenten cocked her head curiously. "What about it?" she wanted to know. "It was going perfectly, last I knew. Or are you regretting it already?"

"Regret it?" Sakura looked taken aback. "Good heavens, no! In fact, that is precisely what kept me up all night."

Abruptly, her sleeve was snatched up and used to drag her into a lavishly decorated sitting room, where she was pushed down onto a gold embroidered couch.

"Explain," was Tenten's only order, but her curt command belied the twinkle in her eyes.

Sakura hid her face in a pillow, which caused her voice to come out slightly muffled. "I keep thinking about it," she moaned into her cushion. "I keep thinking about what will happen if it fails. I'll have to marry _Sasuke_!"

Tenten's keen ears caught the prickle of disgust in her voice that had certainly not been present the day before; but she said nothing, opting instead to listen and wait for Sakura to tell her on her own.

The day before, Sakura had been all calm acceptance at the idea of marriage to Sasuke; today she was all riled up! What had happened? She thought she had a clue, and Sakura's subsequent words confirmed her thoughts.

"Tenten, what will I do if I've messed up somewhere? If I have to marry Sasuke, I think I'll die!"

Tenten grabbed Sakura's flailing arms and restrained then gently. "I'd tell you," she baited teasingly, "but you wouldn't believe me."

She was surprised when Sakura moaned and placed the back of her hand against her eyelids. "_Don't_ tell me I'm enamoured of Itachi," she pleaded.

"What? You realised it yourself?"

Sakura gave another, drawn-out moan. "I told you _not_ to tell me that! I've been hearing it in my head all night, and…"

Tenten cocked an eyebrow. "Well, if everyone is saying it, then there must be a grain of truth somewhere, sweeting."

"But he doesn't want to marry me!" Sakura wailed helplessly.

Tenten's brow ruffled with irritation. "You do sound so much like a character from one of those sophomoric romance novels," she snapped, losing patience. "If you really think that way, then don't marry him. Tell his mother you won't marry him, and that will be that. He will be happy, and you won't have to worry about him hating you."

As Sakura looked up, she raised a finger. "But wait," she cautioned. "Where will that leave you? _You_ will be unhappy, and your happiness is worth more than his a hundredfold. _Be_ _sure_ that he does not want to marry you, and then—and only then—should you decide."

"Thank you, Tenten." Sakura dried her tears and gave a small smile. "I suppose I should pay him a visit, then. Will you and Neji come with me?"

Tenten hesitated. "Oh, Sakura, I have an appointment with the seamstress for the wedding gown! What should I do…" she muttered mournfully. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "I shall ask Lady Hinata to accompany you! Will that suit you? She is so much better at dealing with prissy heirs than I am anyway."

"It will suit me wonderfully!" Sakura replied. "My carriage will drop you off, and I shall run inside to beg Hinata to go with me!"

Hinata agreed once the situation had been laid out before her (and, knowing the limits of propriety, made sure to take a manservant with them to prevent scandal), and they set off for the Uchiha property promptly.

"Breathe," she cautioned Sakura. "It will not do to have you faint before everyone."

Sakura gave a shaky laugh as they both stepped up to the doorway. "Is the marquess at home?" she inquired of the butler who answered the door.

"And who may I say is calling?" The respectful question went unanswered as Lady Uchiha herself came to the door.

"It is all right," she told him, beckoning the two young ladies in. "Itachi is in here. Follow me, please, Lady Hyuuga, Lady Haruno."

Itachi's eyes widened as they were ushered into the lavishly decorated room. "How may I serve you?" he asked, reaching out a hand a languidly taking a sip of wine. He cocked his head and waited.

"I have come to withdraw my offer to Lady Uchiha," Sakura said firmly. "I will not ask you to marry me."

There was a snort, and only then did Sakura notice the Duke and Duchess of Sixwood sitting beside Itachi.

"Is it not generally the man who asks the woman?" the duke wondered aloud.

"It generally is," Her Grace answered, absently toying with her teacup. She stopped abruptly and put it down, her flat gaze coming to rest on Sakura. "I am baffled."

Sakura shrugged; she was well aware that they knew exactly what was going on—had counted on their interference, in fact. However, much as she feared Lady Konan's heavy-lidded eyes would see through to the heart of her plan, she still retained her genteel manners.

"I simply mean to say that I am well aware of I—Lord Itachi's reluctance to marry me," she said placidly. "I do not wish to make an enemy of the Marquess of Mirrorwood."

"I daresay you will end up making an enemy of the Duchess of Fanshire instead," Lord Pein remarked dryly, just as Lady Konan gave a smile that did not reach her eyes and asked lightly, "So is Itachi afraid of being tied down to a woman?"

Itachi, taunted by his superior, saw the bait and took it anyway. "Lady Haruno, you may expect me to call on you tonight, after supper."

Three voices broke out into speech at once.

"I refuse to let you court me simply to soothe your wounded male ego—"

"Oh, Itachi, I knew you'd finally come around and see things my way—"

"Mother, may I borrow—" Sasuke shut his mouth and fled before his mother could drag him into the fray.

It was Hinata whose clear voice cut effortlessly through the chaos. "All of you, listen to me, please!" When they all turned to level their gazes on her, she sighed.

"Lord Itachi, Sakura—that is, Lady Sakura—came to tell you that you need not trouble yourself about marrying her. It is quite rude of you to change your mind at this moment; not to mention inconvenient and confusing. If you insist on courting Lady Sakura, you must give your word, here ad now, before the others and myself, that you will remain steadfast in courting her and that you will marry her once the courtship is over. Sakura, calm down. You _want _to marry Itachi, or have you forgotten? Lord and Lady Sixwood, your comments are accurate as usual but unnecessary at the moment. Lady Uchiha, I believe your younger son was looking for you." Having spoken thusly and addressed each party, Hinata sat down beside Lady Konan.

"Sasuke can wait," Lady Uchiha said dismissively. "What I do not understand is why you two—Lady Haruno and Itachi, that is—insist upon dancing circles around each other. Just when Itachi gives in and decides he wants to court Lady Haruno, _she _decides she no longer wants him!"

"I would like very much for my lord to court me," Sakura cut in sharply. "However, as of now his only wish is to disprove the notion that he cannot survive being married. Once he succeeds to his satisfaction, am I to expect him to settle down and stay faithful to me?"

"My son has more honour than you give him credit for!" Lady Uchiha exclaimed, unconsciously taking a step toward Sakura.

The young heiress had had enough. "Before me there were at least three married countesses, one betrothed viscountess, and an untitled lady, all seduced and then discarded in one year's time," she recited quietly, counting them off on fingers that shook with suppressed emotion. "I have a different notion of honour. My position affords me some allowances. My lord will court me because of his feelings toward me, or he will not court me at all. Good day."

Hinata stayed just long enough after Sakura had swept grandly out to see Lady Uchiha turn with fire in her eyes to her eldest son.

"Itachi, you are going to marry that woman."

His succinct reply startled the older woman.

"Yes, mother. I am."

* * *

Sakura wondered _just how fast_ the man could travel. She had been handed out of the carriage after returning Hinata to the Hyuuga household and made her way upstairs, anticipating an empty room and a chance to cool off—

—only to find none other than Itachi Uchiha standing by her bed.

"I could scream and rouse the whole household, you know," she offered dryly.

"You could," he admitted. "But you won't."

She lifted an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You won't," she repeated, "because you will have no breath left to make so much as a sound after I finish with you."

Before she could demand an explanation to his words, he swooped down and captured her mouth with his, cupping her face in his large, slender hands as she gasped in shock.

The part of her mind not being submersed in his clear rainwater and pine scent placed her hands on his chest in a vain attempt to push him away.

Unsurprisingly, it was futile; her eyes widened as he closed one of his hands around hers, pulling her even closer.

The thumb of the hand still on her face stroked her cheek gently as he finally pulled back, gazing at her with an unreadable emotion in his dark, fathomless eyes.

Then he smirked slowly, and she could think of nothing but those onyx orbs and his fine-boned, patrician features.

"I trust you will not scream?" he inquired blandly, squeezing her hand.

She smiled back. "I don't know," she replied, panting slightly.

"Then I shall have to convince you," he told her before tugging her back to him, and his tongue swept all the thoughts from her mind but those of him.

When he finally let her go, he steadied her by holding her shoulders until her legs solidified to the point where she could stand on her own. Even when she straightened up, his hands did not leave her, sliding down instead to rest lightly on her upper arms.

"What must I do to prove to you that I court you not in response to Lady Konan's words but out of my fondness for you?"

She trembled slightly as his whispered words reached her.

"Sakura?" he murmured, pressing his lips to her temple.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her cheek against his broad chest. "You need not do anything," she told him softly. "Your word is… enough for me, I suppose."

His chuckle reverberated through her. "You sound unsure."

"I was wondering if perhaps I should take my words back," she quipped back with a cheeky grin. "And wondering just how many people will drop dead of shock. This is unexpected, after all."

He smirked back. "I suppose we shall find out tonight. Expect me at your door around dusk."

"You came here just to tell me this?" She looked at him enquiringly.

His eyes fluttered closed for a moment. "I also wanted to kiss you," he admitted. "I will be doing all I can to be on my best behaviour, but you must not tempt me, Sakura."

"Oh?"

"Your parents would not be pleased," he warned her sternly. "_I_ would not object at all, mind; but I think I have a better chance if I do _not_… misbehave."

She blushed at his tone and averted her eyes to escape his smouldering gaze.

He chuckled at her discomfort and gathered her even closer in his arms. "I have a feeling this evening will be very interesting."

Sakura smiled up at him. "You look so expectant," she whispered. "How can I disappoint?"

* * *

"You look much better than you did this morning," Sakura's father remarked in faint surprise when his daughter appeared for the midday repast.

She glanced up at him quickly, but only shrugged with a somewhat resigned air (she supposed she really must love Itachi, if the anticipation of his visit affected her enough that her father noticed) before taking a seat.

Patting her lips daintily with a napkin, the countess gave her daughter a knowing look, her eyes twinkling. "Your father and I are planning to visit a few friends—"

"They are _not_ friends," the earl said stiffly.

"—acquaintances, then," the countess amended. "I would like it if you could finish the embroidery on the cloth that I gave you a while ago. I have yet to see it completed. However, you may expect us back in time for supper. I trust any visitors you may have will arrive after supper?"

Sakura wondered briefly if her mother had some way of knowing her thoughts. Startled, she stammered out an apposite reply and excused herself.

The earl looked back and forth between his wife and his rapidly retreating daughter before deciding he needn't care and returning to his food.

His countess hummed thoughtfully, pondering on her daughter's abrupt exit. The way Sakura had reacted to a casual set of instructions given more out of habit than necessity implied that she was, indeed, expecting a visitor. The flush on her cheeks told the countess it was probably a male visitor.

But whom could it be? The Marquess of Spindale was really the only man Sakura saw on a daily basis, but he was engaged to be married to Lady Tenten. Could it be Sasuke Uchiha? Lady Haruno pursed her lips in concentration. Or Kabuto? He was a fine match for Sakura, but something told her it was not the best choice.

She shook herself and told herself firmly not to worry. Whomever it was, they would find out soon enough. With that thought in mind, she rose from her seat and drifted upstairs to get ready to go out.

Sakura listened to her mother muttering to herself as she walked past. She raised an eyebrow curiously but said nothing. While she loved her mother dearly, sometimes it was better to leave her to her own devices.

Upon hearing her parents' departure, she dug the embroidery her mother hand mentioned from the rest of her projects, which were all of varying levels of completion, and sat meditatively by her window, her fingers flying automatically. The pattern was relatively simple, and she had only to glance down once in a while to ensure that she was following the lines her mother had laid down on the cloth for her to follow.

She would have loved dearly to let her imagination wander with the thread, but this was a sleeve for a gown her mother was designing, and it had been emphatically repeated that both sides must match perfectly; therefore she was not, for any reason, to stray off the pattern that had been painstakingly marked on the pristine, pearly cloth.

It was beautiful, with a sheen that glistened like shimmering mother-of-pearl; when she had expressed a wish for a gown of the same cloth, her mother had merely given a smile that Sakura had taken to mean that it was too expensive. Her fingers stroked the cloth lovingly as she drew the silk thread through it, reveling in the texture as she smoothed out the edges.

She had been embroidering pieces of the gown but had never actually seen the pattern, the rest of which was hidden in Lady Haruno's room. Time slipped past her as she tried to imagine the completed dress, and the slam of the door that announced her parents' return startled her out of her reverie.

Carefully setting aside the sleeve, she was just joining her parents at the base of the staircase when a soft knock at the door prompted a manservant to hurry to answer it.

Lady Haruno gave a muffled gasp and her husband stiffened at the sight of the notorious Marquess of Mirrorwood standing in the doorway. Sakura caught her fainting mother, gestured for a maid to bring smelling salts, and patted her father's arm absently as she smiled brilliantly at Itachi.

"Won't you come in?" she asked him sweetly.

He glanced at her now-revived mother and statuesque father, his eyes sparkling with amusement, and looked warmly at Sakura.

"Why, thank you," he nodded, and stepped inside.

* * *

**You know, she was **_**supposed**_** to shout at him and make this huge dramatic scene: "Fine, then, let's get married!" "Fine, then, I'll marry you!" "Fine!" And it was supposed to be this whole shouting match between Itachi and Sakura… But look how they ended up. He seduced her. They have a mind of their own, I swear…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow. I got back from Otakon and now that I'm not massively busy with costumes, I've got time to type! I was able to capture my muse for long enough to crank this chapter out; I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Daughter, what is this?" Sakura's father hissed as the small party of four made its way into a sitting room. "You invited this man inside?"

Sakura smiled demurely up at him. "But of course, father," she beamed. "He is my guest, after all."

As her father sputtered incoherently, her mother placed an anxious hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Are you quite sure about this, love?"

Sakura glanced over her shoulder to where Itachi was politely feigning deafness. Their eyes met briefly, and her smile widened in response to the way the corners of his lips twitched upward. "Yes," she agreed amiably. "Yes, I'm certain."

She and her mother sat down on a velvet-covered couch, and her father hovered threateningly over her from a nearby chair.

"Please, have a seat," Sakura urged Itachi. He chose an ornately carved wooden chair and accepted the wine Lord Haruno reluctantly offered him.

"Thank you," he murmured quietly; Sakura's father only growled at him.

"Why have you come here? What business do you have with my daughter?"

Sakura half-rose and tugged her father back into his chair. "Calm down, father, and give our guest time to speak," she chided, peering concernedly into his apoplectic face.

Itachi took a deliberate sip of his wine before replying. "My apologies for dropping in unannounced," he began calmly. "I met Lady Sakura at one of the dances—the one held by the Viscountess of Hawkford, I believe…"

"It was," Sakura confirmed from the side. He sent her a small smile, not really more than a quirk of his lips, which did not go unnoticed by either of her parents.

"Lord Neji of Spindale and his fiancée were kind enough to introduce us," he continued, seemingly oblivious to the death glares thrown his way by a red-faced Lord Haruno. "As to why I am here now…" He fixed his eyes on Sakura, who blushed.

"Yes?" her father prompted, impatient to be rid of the unwanted visitor.

Itachi's lips curved upward into a predatory smirk that was matched by Sakura behind her father's back. "I have come to request your permission to court your daughter."

Hell broke loose.

* * *

"My sincerest apologies," Sakura told her prospective suitor as she escorted him to the door. "My father will come around when he calms down."

Itachi smirked at her, placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "It is quite all right," he murmured, and his warm breath fanning over the delicate skin made her suppress a shiver. "Tonight has been quite… entertaining."

"You're entertaining yourself with my daughter?!" Lord Haruno roared from the room at the end of the hallway. "I knew you were up to no good, you bastard!"

He suddenly fell silent, and Sakura knew that her mother had grown tired of his rudeness at last. Lady Haruno came gliding out of the room, _not_ followed meekly by her husband, and stopped before Itachi.

"My lord will recover from his temper tantrum soon enough," she said in an icy voice that left Itachi with no doubt whatsoever as to where Sakura had inherited her way of expressing anger. "If Sakura approves of your suit, you may call tomorrow, after supper."

Itachi bowed courteously and took his leave, his long hair tickling Sakura's face for a brief moment as it blew in the wind.

This instant the door closed, Lady Haruno's shoulders relaxed, and she looked at her daughter. "The Marquess of Mirrorwood?" She lifted an eyebrow.

Sakura smiled sweetly. "He is a fine catch, is he not, Mother?"

Lady Haruno's frown did not shift. "You nearly gave me a coronary when I saw him in the doorway," she rebuked the girl grimly.

Sakura's smile did not waver in the least at her mother's disapproving tone. "My apologies," she said serenely. "But Father would never have allowed it, and I think that the marquess deserves at least one chance. Is there a problem with my choice?"

The countess gave a short laugh and reflected wryly that this was indeed her daughter. "No, daughter. There is no problem. Are you certain you can keep him from straying? I heard that while he was courting that Ino girl, he was also playing with one of her married cousins. Poor girl, she's lucky that Lord Yamanaka stopped the foolishness and married her off to that Nara boy before any harm was done."

Sakura shrugged carelessly. "I do not think he will stray unless I give him a good reason to; at least, not for a while."

"Be careful," Lady Haruno warned. "He is not the type of man you are accustomed to seeing. He will be a match for your wits."

Her daughter's grin widened. "I would not have it any other way, Mother."

Satisfied that Sakura knew what she was getting into, Lady Haruno gave a short nod and embraced her offspring gently before withdrawing to check on her sulking husband.

Sakura chuckled at her parents' antics and returned to her room, where she carefully folded the finished sleeve, placed it on her night table so she would remember to give it to her mother in the morning, and unbound her hair, letting it fall down just past her shoulders.

With the slight pressure on her scalp relieved, she sighed happily and found refuge in the study, where she curled up in a chair by the fire and opened a large book on human anatomy—not quite respectable reading for a young lady, not by a long stretch of the imagination, by she only read it in private anyway.

As the heat of the fire gently warmed her skin, she closed her eyes in content and reflected silently on a job well done.

* * *

"You really want this, then?" Lord Haruno growled, glaring across the table at his daughter and wife as he stabbed his breakfast.

Sakura took a calm sip of tea before setting her cup down carefully and lacing her fingers together. "Yes, father. He is… a good man at heart." She raised an eyebrow and added, "And rich besides."

Her father's fist became acquainted with the tabletop for the fourth time that morning.

"Goddamnit, Sakura!" he roared, knocking his food and newspaper out of the way. "I don't just care if he's rich; I also want what's best for you!"

"I know that," Sakura said sharply. "And my lord of Mirrorwood happens to be what will make me happy."

"We have already been through this," her mother agreed, glancing warningly at her enraged husband. "Three times. Your temper will _not_ ruin my breakfast."

Faced with the wrath of his two most beloved—and feared—females, the earl sat down and sullenly picked up his newspaper.

"I still don't like him," he muttered quietly.

The muted hiss that escaped his wife raised the hairs on the back of his neck, but his daughter only smiled—and somehow that scared him even more.

Sakura tilted her head, that same soft, dangerous smile still playing on her lips. "But I do, Father. At the moment, that's all that matters." Her mood abruptly shifted. "My lord will visit again tonight. I do believe he plans to ask about the Viscount of Hawkford's ball tomorrow night." She glanced at her mother, lips curling up into a sly smile. "Mother, will you accompany us as we shock the rest of the world?"

Lady Haruno laughed in a way that frightened her husband—eerily similar to Sakura's expression, it was—but her daughter seemed unperturbed, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Of course, dear," she chuckled. "If you and your young man think similarly, I expect to enjoy myself very much."

Sakura's smile widened, settling into a satisfied expression. "How can we disappoint you?"

"I know you won't," Lady Haruno sighed. "I do hope this is not a plan for revenge on Hawkford's wife; she is the one throwing the ball, you know, since the last one was such a success."

"Oh, is she?" Sakura tilted her head and blinked innocently. "Why, the thought hadn't crossed my mind…"

Her mother knew better and only laughed softly. "Be careful, Sakura," she warned, sobering. "That woman is a scheming—well, try to avoid drawing her attention."

"That may be difficult, seeing as we plan to have all eyes on us tomorrow night," Sakura mused.

Lord Haruno opened his mouth and then closed it, figuring that his opinion didn't matter much anyways.

* * *

Itachi bowed politely to Lord and Lady Haruno before situating himself in the proffered chair and lacing his fingers together. He surveyed Sakura over his fingertips without a word.

She smiled placidly back at him. "You are taking me to the ball at Hawkford tomorrow? My mother has agreed to chaperone us."

Lord Haruno looked mortified by his daughter's gall, but Itachi merely nodded. "I will arrive on your doorstep at seven. The viscountess has requested that everyone wear light colours to match the weather recently. Would you wear dark blue with me?"

As Lord Haruno gaped, Sakura placed a hand shyly to her cheek. "Blue? On our first public outing together?" she murmured. "I couldn't, my lord. Perhaps black would be more appropriate." She glanced up at him through her lashes.

Itachi chuckled, leaning forward to take her hands. "Very well, then. What fun we shall have! I shall see you tomorrow night." His expression sobered. "On a different note… I wanted to warn you to stay away from Kabuto of Shieldwood. Rumour has it he worked with Orochimaru, that madman who was part of the infamous ring called Akatsuki. Do not trust him."

Sakura gave him a skeptical look. "Rumour also has it that the Duke and Duchess of Sixwood are the leaders of Akatsuki and that you—" she began dryly, only to be cut off quickly.

"Confidential, I'm afraid," he told her quietly, confirming her doubts. "Though I would like very much to know from whom your information came." He raised an expectant eyebrow.

Her eyes laughed at him. "You didn't really think Lady Sixwood and I were just standing there looking pretty, did you?"

He shrugged. "Of course you were pretty…" His eyes narrowed slightly, noticeable only to Sakura. "She told you that, did she? It would seem that she sees something in you, then." His tone was thoughtful.

"She saw your future wife in me, I would hope," Sakura replied lightly. "And you have my word; I will avoid Kabuto to the best of my ability. If I find myself kidnapped, you have my permission to do as you wish."

"Now wait a minute!" Lord Haruno sat upright. "The marquess is a friend of ours! He has been nothing but a kind, polite young man, and I will not have you insulting him by avoiding him or making up ridiculous stories about him."

"Is that so…?" Itachi hummed pensively but said nothing more on the subject. "Ah; I had forgotten. A gift for you, lady." He drew a skein of shimmering silver floss from his pocket, placing it gently in Sakura's hands. "My mother had it brought from her country home specifically for you." His eyes glinted wryly. "It was part of her dowry; I suspect it is something of a peace offering."

"Her dowry?" Sakura stroked the floss reverently, relishing in the smooth texture of the silk. "Oh, tell her thank you for me! It is beautiful… Now I suppose I shall have to think of something to offer her in return." She looked to Itachi. "Ideas?"

He raised his hands helplessly. "I cannot help you, I am afraid," he told her. "God forbid I understand the workings of my mother's mind! Additionally, I assure you she expects nothing back, and you are not to return the gift under any circumstances." At Sakura's skeptical look, he clarified," She was very specific. And loud."

Sakura nodded. "Therefore, I shall send her something."

"Perhaps a piece of embroidery, then?" Lady Haruno suggested.

"I believe that would be suitable," Itachi agreed. "Mother will be pleased."

"What, by receiving a gift which she specifically asked not to be given?" Lord Haruno asked, bewildered.

Itachi nodded. "Yes. I confess I do not understand it myself, but if Sakura and Lady Haruno say she must give something back, then it must be so. Only a female would understand another female's mindset."

"Truer words have never been spoken," Lord Haruno muttered, carefully keeping a watchful eye on his wife to gauge her reaction to his words. She smiled pleasantly, but the subtle twitching of her eyebrows warned him from pursuing the matter further. He cleared his throat hastily. "Anyway! You'll be stopping in for supper at some point, I expect?"

"So I would hope," Itachi murmured, regarding the woman he was courting. "As a…" he smirked sardonically, sharing a private joke with Sakura, "man raised by my mother, I await an invitation from my lady."

"Very polite of you," Sakura told him, beaming. "Very proper. I think… you shall have to keep waiting. Let us see the extent of your patience." She poked her tongue out between her teeth saucily.

Itachi chuckled. "Very well, then. Let the game begin. I think you will find, Lady Sakura, that my patience exceeds yours."

"Oh? Are you so sure, then?"

"Yes." The intensity of his gaze trapped Sakura's, and she found that she could not avert her eyes. "I have all the patience I will need." She shivered silently, still caught up in the roiling emotion expressed only in his eyes.

A silent spectator to the exchange, Lord Haruno wondered at the calm, dignified manner with which the marquess took Sakura's cheek. The nerve of the girl! Lord Haruno might be submissive at times to his wife, but he knew men who were much freer with their blows and harsh words.

Lady Haruno had similar thoughts, but she wasn't worried about whether or not her daughter knew what kind of man she was courting (_he_ might think he was the one doing all the wooing, but Sakura was courting him right back).

No, Sakura could take care of herself. She just wondered if Itachi of Mirrorwood knew exactly what he was getting himself into. If he so much as raised a finger toward Sakura in a manner she didn't like, he would find himself dancing on brimstone, courtesy of both ladies of the Haruno household.

But she didn't worry much, watching them interact in silence, almost as if telepathically.

It seemed they would be fine together.

Lady Haruno settled back, satisfied for the moment to watch the events unfold.

* * *

**Poor Lord Haruno. He'll probably have a heart attack sometime soon from the shock of his daughter and Itachi's actions... So recently I've become obsessed with the TV show Doctor Who. I mean, c'mon, who doesn't like aliens? You can probably expect a few fanfics for that series, but since I'm American, the British-ness will probably suck. For cereal. On another note, I have a little black felt hat with decorations on it! I bought it at Otakon and I'm so happy…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Umm… So I've kind of stopped reading the manga because everything's just so ridiculous. I don't think that I'll be writing much for this fandom anymore, but I don't believe in abandoning stories, so rest assured that I'll see this one through. There's still a bit left of Gentleman, so don't give up on me yet, please!**

* * *

Sakura smoothed out the bodice of her deep midnight gown, watching amusedly as Karin of Hawkford bristled with impotent anger. Anyone who might have approached her would no longer dare, warned away by her black mood. Already the Duke of Sunfield had swept out with his insulted nose in the air, his daughter Hinata walking calmly behind him; and there were muttered wonderings behind feathered fans, guessing how many others would stalk out in high dudgeon before the night was out.

The shock of seeing the Marquess of Mirrorwood accompanying Lady Sakura Haruno in colours that explicitly defied the hostess's request was almost forgotten.

A thin, pink eyebrow rose slightly when Karin shot a venomous glare toward the figure in the darkest colours in the room. A faint prickle of alarm went off in Sakura's head as Karin made her way toward the crowd in her direction; she paused halfway across the room, an evil glint in her eye, and abruptly turned.

Soft gasps filled the room as Karin pulled Itachi toward her, forcing her mouth onto his and wrapping her arms around his neck. Itachi did not move, but Sakura saw the way his back heaved and knew he was merely too overwhelmed by disgust to push Karin away. She wondered if it was the worst kiss he'd ever had; his fingers flexed angrily and she thought it seemed to be.

She turned away, pressing her fingers to her lips to hide the impolite grin there. Poor Itachi; but it was so _funny_…

As she whirled, she saw Suigetsu of Hawkford approaching his wife with a firmly set face of resolve; then a hand snatched her arm and pulled her into the shadows.

The shadows engulfed her, and she fell.

* * *

Blurry darkness and quiet murmuring greeted her as she awoke. Cold fingers smoothed her hair, petting it absently.

"Ah; you are awake!" Kabuto of Shieldwood smiled, helping her to sit up.

She shook him off irritably, standing up from the velvet couch on her own. They seemed to be in Kabuto's home; certainly the utilitarian curtains and random medical texts that lay scattered around the room were not to Karin's tastes.

"You have a knack for stating the obvious," she observed insolently.

His lip curled in response to her cheek, but he restrained himself from reaching out to her with visible effort. "Soon I will tame your spirit, little one," he told her with a strange light in his eyes.

She recoiled, snarling. "Don't call me that. You, of all people, have no right to call me that."

"And _he_ does?" Kabuto snapped, losing his composure, his eyes flashing at the mention of Itachi. "Well." He wiped his hands on his jacket, gripping the expensive fabric with white-knuckled hands. "If he can win you win you over with pretty words and baubles, so can I."

Sakura lifted her lip to expose her gritted teeth. "It was not presents that attracted me to him," she hissed. "I am not that petty. And it will not work for you."

Kabuto shrugged, his thin, pale fingers encircling her wrists and keeping her in front of him with surprising strength. With his free hand he pushed his spectacles further up the bridge of his nose. "He was the unobtainable, was he not? He was a man you could not have and therefore you had to have him? And I think that is why he chases after you; he wants to have the woman who refused him. You are very clever."

"Are you a doctor of minds also, then?" she retorted, flexing her arms to gauge his hold on her.

He chuckled, a low and chilling sound that crept through the stale air in the room. "I do not think your wit will help you this time, my precious little one. I will not lose control of myself out of anger, and then I will have what I want."

"What is it you want?"

His free hand returned to her hair, stroking silently. She wrinkled her nose as his fingers trailed across the soft skin of her forehead. "I will tell you, little one, because in order to play your part you must understand why I do what I do. I think you have heard the rumours about me."

Her eyes widened. "Orochimaru."

He nodded with the patronizing smugness of a person whose favourite pet has done a clever trick. "Yes, dear. He was once so great, and then he fell into the shadows."

"He has no title anymore," Sakura whispered, recalling the murmurs of the servants.

Kabuto shifted, his grip on her never relaxing. She grudgingly acknowledged his skill in keeping someone captive. "True, he has no title. That was taken away long ago. But he still commands so much power; some serve him because they have no choice. I serve him because he has given me so much."

A bolt of realization struck her. "This house…"

"Yes!" He looked vaguely surprised that she had figured it out. "The late Marquess of Shieldwood was not related to me in any way. When he… passed on, Lord Orochimaru gave me his son's title."

"You speak of murder," Sakura snapped, shaking quietly in shock.

"Yes," Kabuto admitted. "But it was so long ago, and now my master grows old. I am trying to create medicine to keep him youthful, but my mind and my wealth are spent. I need you."

"My dowry would not support you for long," she told him.

"But your inheritance, if your parents were to mysteriously… disappear—it is much larger, and it would be yours." He smiled coldly. "You are the heiress, and as your husband I would be able to command it as I wished."

She recoiled. "You _bastard_. Even Lady Uchiha wouldn't go so far as to involve my parents."

His smiled widened. "The Duchess is ruthless, but I think you will find that I am even more so. I will not be held back by the foolish sentiments of a chit of a girl."

Sakura didn't understand. "But why me? There are so many other girls who would be willing to wed you. Why go through all this trouble for me?"

Kabuto looked at her. "I know of your medical knowledge, little one," he told her, sounding almost kind. "With your fresh imagination, we could go so far. And I will not deny that your pretty face would give me much pleasure in breaking your spirit."

Disgust flooded her. "How do you plan to force me to wed you? I will not obey you."

He held her with one hand and rummaged around in a box on a nearby table with the other. He held up a small porcelain flask; Sakura paled as she recognized the ingredients. "No."

"Yes, little one. Your parents will not allow you to marry another man if you are with my child. I could force you, but I think that this aphrodisiac will make things easier for both of us. Your brilliant mind will understand everything as it happens to you, yes?" He laughed quietly. "This time I think your medical skills will be against you."

Without warning, Sakura twisted violently and brought her foot up to kick him in the solar plexus. He staggered back, retching, and she quickly slipped around him, dancing neatly past the shattered flask on the floor.

"My medical knowledge is enough to tell me how I can hurt you enough to get away," she spat at him, leaping away as he reached for her.

She fled through the wooden doors and found herself in a dark, lamp-lit hallway. A silver candlestick in the handles of the doors proved a handy makeshift lock, and Kabuto's roar of chagrin echoed.

The murmuring she had heard as she awakened led her down the hall to a closed door. Taking a deep breath and a chance, she burst through the door and came face to face with—

The Duke and Duchess of Sixwood, turning quickly to see who had intruded on them. Behind them stood a pale man with long black hair and slanted yellow eyes. Orochimaru.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Duke demanded, he and the Duchess taking in Sakura's mussed-up hair and frightened face. Lady Konan stepped forward, catching Sakura in her arms. Her expression was clinical and detached, but just being held by someone soothed Sakura a little.

Orochimaru's expression tightened, confirming that he had known what Kabuto was planning. "This is one of Kabuto's toys," he said tersely. "Please excuse me while I return her to him; surely he is eager to continue their… game." His hand closed around hers, but when he tugged he found that Lady Konan refused to let go.

"Kabuto's toy?" she repeated flatly. Her arms tightened around Sakura as she glanced at Lord Pein.

"Yes," Orochimaru replied impatiently. "She has not yet been trained, but I'm sure Kabuto will teach her some manners. If I may…?" He gestured toward her.

"Kabuto—" Sakura tried, but was ignored. Konan tilted her chin at her, body language commanding her to be silent.

"Kabuto is your man, is he not?" Pein asked quietly. "He is devoted to you, and in turn to us?"

Orochimaru paled somewhat visibly. "Of—of course, my lord!" he exclaimed, his voice hissing and writhing like a serpent. "Kabuto is my most loyal servant. He would never betray me."

Pein raised an eyebrow. "He serves you, then?"

Realizing his mistake, Orochimaru stammered, "And you, of course."

Konan's lip twisted elegantly. "In some things, I suspect. Perhaps not so much in others. Tell me; are you aware that there is a tacit agreement between all of our members to respect one another's claims?"

"You were there when it was settled, I seem to remember," Pein added, moving closer to Orochimaru.

"Oh, yes. I do remember that," the pale noble answered, edging slowly toward the door. "Of course I remember." His lips trembled when the Duke moved past him to stand between him and the door.

"And I am sure that you knew that this girl belongs to Itachi," Pein said softly, menacingly. The shadows danced merrily as fear flitted across Orochimaru's face. "Therefore, I must ask of you: Why did you give your lackey a woman who has been claimed by another member? Especially one who outranks both him and you. I think that Kabuto is your most loyal man, but perhaps you are not ours."

"My—my lord," Orochimaru tried, but Pein had stopped listening to him. He half-turned his head toward his wife and the girl she held.

"Konan, take Lady Sakura outside while I deal with this, please. I do not wish for her to see this, and… Itachi approaches."

Konan nodded curtly and ushered Sakura out into the hall. As Pein had said, the front door slammed open and a tall, dark figure radiating rage and hate strode inside.

"Itachi!" Sakura let out an involuntary cry, falling silent as she caught sight of his murderous expression. Konan's hand landed softly on her shoulder, bracing her as slight fear ran through her. He was still the man she loved, but… she hoped his anger would never be directed at her.

She wondered if she would be less frightened if her anger was also aroused, but shivered and decided not to find out. If both of them were that angry, there would be nothing but a smoking crater when they finished.

"Is he in there?" Itachi asked Konan, his words precise and controlled even though his shoulders shook with constrained fury. He jabbed a finger at the doors which were still held shut by a candlestick.

She nodded and drew Sakura back, standing in the shadows against the wall. Sakura wondered at his feral beauty as he removed the candlestick and kicked the doors in. Kabuto gave a short cry and then there were several soft sounds that Sakura did not attempt to identify. However, her medical imagination supplied plenty of possible happenings.

She glanced up at Lady Konan, whose face was stone-smooth and betrayed none of her thoughts. She wondered if the Duchess was used to this, standing by calmly as someone was injured, or possibly killed.

Then she realized she didn't care. The Duke and the Duchess—and Itachi—were taking care of her, and far be it from her to be ungrateful by questioning their methods. The thrill at the thought of anyone going to such lengths to protect her sent a small shiver down her spine. She had seen the darker side of Itachi, and she knew she still loved him.

_I think this will last,_ she thought to herself. _And even if it doesn't, at least life will be interesting._

Lady Konan shifted, looking down at her as if she knew what Sakura was thinking, and gave a small, cool smile of what seemed to Sakura to be agreement. Not for the first time, Sakura wondered about the story behind the Duke and Duchess of Sixwood.

However, it would take someone far braver and far more stupid to pry into their personal affairs. She held her tongue and continued to watch the darkness.

Lord Pein joined them after a while, walking with the sinuous motion of a satisfied large cat, and was followed soon after by Itachi, who dusted off his hands and pulled Sakura to him.

"Orochimaru is dealt with," Pein announced to them all. "We will need to watch him more closely now, since I have given him a reason to be bitter towards us; however, it was well worth the trouble. I have wanted to do that for a long time now."

Itachi lifted his head from where it was buried in Sakura's hair to meet Konan's eyes and nod in thanks for taking care of Sakura. Then he shifted his attention onto Pein. "Orochimaru will need to find a new servant," he said, his normally silky voice harsh. "I will take Sakura home now; my apologies for troubling you."

"It was our pleasure," Konan told him, watching them both from under half-closed eyelids. "Keep Lady Sakura with you; she is most impressive."

Itachi gave a short nod and let Sakura curtsey politely at them before gathering her into his arms and sweeping into the night with her.

"I managed to escape from Hawkford's wife when he grabbed her and she began shrieking at him; by that time, you were gone and I had no idea where you were," he muttered into her ear as he carried her (protesting not so loudly) through the streets. He ignored the beckoning streetwalkers as he continued to tell her what had happened after she had been taken. "One of my men saw him take you into his carriage, but he spent too much time trying to find me. I was worried, Sakura, because you had been gone for such a long time. I did not know what might have been done to you, especially when I learned that it had been Kabuto. I ran here, because I had no time to find the carriage."

She reached up and stroked his face gently. "But you came for me; I could not ask you for more."

He sighed, slowing his pace. "I should have realized it sooner," he murmured against her hair. "If the Duke and his Lady had not been there…"

Sakura shuddered. "We will not think of that," she said firmly. "I am safe, and you came for me. That is all. Besides, I wasn't completely helpless against Kabuto."

Itachi gave her a small, crooked smirk. "I saw the damage you had done to him. It was no less than I had expected of you."

Pride coursed through her at his words. He knew she could defend herself, at least until he arrived. He would view her as an equal, the way so many men did not see their wives. She snuggled closer to his chest.

"Take me to my house, please," she requested as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Sleep," he instructed. "I will explain as best I can to your parents."

The darkness, the smell of him, the warmth radiating from his skin, and the gentle motion of his walking pulled her gently into oblivion.

* * *

**So the action is pretty much over now. This is the last chapter, but there will most definitely be an epilogue. Review with all of your remaining questions, and I'll do my best to answer them next chapter! Thank you so much for your support during this story!**


End file.
